Kruger
by karimh7619
Summary: En un lugar muy lejano, una joven Shizuru desea cumplir su sueño que es vivir lejos del ámbito familiar. Se muda a la babilonia moderna sin pensar en las consecuencias que su inocente aventura puede ocasionarle, especialmente cuando conoce a una joven misteriosa con la que comparte los gastos de la vivienda.
1. Chapter 1

**Kruger**

 **1**

En los primeros días del año nuevo japonés, miles de familias se reúnen como dicta la costumbre a pedir una buena fortuna en el año venidero, Kioto, mi hogar, no es la excepción. Kioto fue antes la capital de Japón y es tal su tradición, su cultura y su arquitectura, que incluso los grandes generales estadounidenses se negaron a bombardearla debido a su magistral belleza. Kansai, pintada por su diversidad de paisajes, con sus nevados, sus bosques, sus ríos, sus costas; toda la región era hermosa. Pese a todo, yo deseaba abandonarla...

Recuerdo esa mañana con claridad, fue la última discusión que tuve con mi madre justo antes de entrar a la puerta principal del templo para celebrar las festividades de año nuevo, pues le conté mis planes los cuales me venían a la mente cada vez más frecuentemente; no estudiaría en la universidad de Kioto, sino en la universidad de Tokio...

\- De ninguna manera.

\- Pero madre...

\- He dicho que no Shizuru, la universidad de Kioto es igual de prestigiosa que la de Tokio además tu padre y yo realmente quisiéramos que no estuvieras muy lejos del negocio familiar...

\- Madre, para eso creo que ya tienes gente suficiente, están mi hermana y mi cuñado.

\- Shizuru, no quiero recordarte que tu hermana mayor tuvo la misma loca idea que tú y ya sabes en qué terminó el asunto. - Sí, mi hermana se embarazó de mi cuñado y fueron rápidamente enlazados en un fugaz e innecesario matrimonio, si me lo preguntan. - Creo que a tu padre no le va a...

\- Primero – Alcé la voz un tanto mortificada – Yo no soy mi hermana y segundo, tampoco quiero estudiar veterinaria ni agronomía, sino medicina humana así que en el rancho no le sirvo a papá en lo absoluto.

\- Está fuera de discusión, he dicho.

\- ¿Insinúas que no confías en mí? - Espeté indignada. - ¿Es eso? Puedo castrarme como las gatas si eso te complace, madre.

\- Shizuru la capital no es para ti, hay muchos peligros en la ciudad, se ve en las noticias todos los días, esos tokiotas y sus vicios...

\- ¿Es en serio madre? - Resoplé el aire fuertemente casi resignada – Eres increíble y detestable.

\- Shizuru, discutamos esto en otro momento, vayamos para no dejar solo a tu padre.

\- ¿Sabes? - Me sobé las sienes para no perder la compostura frente a los extraños que empezaban a mirarnos más fijamente desde que ambas subimos el tono de voz. -Anda tú, estoy segura de que a papá le dará lo mismo verme aquí o allá, mientras siga bajo sus alas.

\- Shizuru no seas así... ¡Regresa!

Pero para cuando mi madre gritó el segundo regresa yo ya me encontraba en los jardines del templo Kiyomizudera imaginando una vida lejos de esta ciudad. Tan lejos, como las columnas del templo mismo, donde se puede ver las colinas que le rodean. Dicho de otra manera, lejos de mi familia. Mi padre había heredado un negocio ganadero que perteneció a su madre, quien heredó la tierra de su padre; así hasta un linaje perdido de muchos años. Terrenos donde lo mismo criaban ganado que cosechaban arroz, un paraíso perdido en Kioto e igualmente, un pueblo maloliente donde la civilización aún era lejana. Pese a todo conseguí concluir mi bachillerato en ese medio, pero siempre con los ojos puestos en fronteras lejanas donde el tedio y la monotonía serían algo poco frecuente en mi nueva vida. Tokio. La actual capital del Japón y ciudad muy, pero muy lejana de todo lo que los Fujino pueden controlar.

Me senté a los pies de un viejo árbol, miraba las mariposas revolotear a mi alrededor y contaba las hojas de los árboles que aún le quedaban al viejo sugi, de la nada, un globo rojo voló hacia el cielo atorándose en una de las ramas del árbol y casi de inmediato, una voz infantil me despertó de mis ensoñaciones.

\- Disculpe, ¿podría bajarme ese globo del árbol?

\- ¿Es a mí? - ¿En serio? ¡Ese árbol debe medir como cien metros!

\- No veo a nadie más.- Mocoso malcriado te voy a enseñar buenos modales...

\- Yo te puedo ayudar. - Otro personaje apareció en escena, sí, otro intruso que sólo quiere mortificarme aún más de lo que ya estaba. - Puedo subir hasta ahí, dame un minuto.

Al principio pensé que era un muchacho, dado su singular vestuario que consistía en un atuendo de motociclista con un casco negro que no dejaba verle el rostro, sin embargo, cuando trepó el árbol distinguí que usaba unos jeans tan apretados que me fue casi imposible no reparar en mirarle ese enorme trasero que escalaba con torpeza el viejo árbol, afortunadamente el globo se encontraba en una de las ramas más bajas. Para cuando bajó y le entregó el globo al chiquillo ya no me quedaba la menor duda de que se trataba de una mujer; de estatura un tanto menor que la mía y de un tono grave de voz. El chiquillo le dio las gracias a la joven pero noté que algo le molestó a la motociclista, pues su postura era desgarbada denotando frustración.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Sí - dijo mientras alzaba la vicera del casco, lo que me permitió contemplar sus ojos verdes – Me dijo señor...

\- ¿Qué esperabas? - Contesté sin poder evitar una carcajada – No estás usando un kimono.

\- Sí, lo siento, vengo de Tokio, estoy buscando a una persona que debe estar por aquí...

\- ¿De Tokio en motocicleta? ¡Has de estar toda rozada! - Volví a burlarme, era inevitable, estaba de mal humor y esta extraña me estaba sirviendo de mucho.

\- Ash, hice paradas... Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía a esta parte del país y quise recorrerle en motocicleta.

\- ¿De dónde eres extraña? Tu acento no suena ni de kiotoka ni de tokiota...

\- Es porque pasé mucho tiempo en... Bueno, he estado en muchos lados, pero al fin tengo unas merecidas vacaciones – Respondió con un tono alegre, sus rasgos me quedaban inciertos con el casco, sin embargo no percibí ninguna mala intención de su parte. - ¿Qué tal la vida en Kioto? He escuchado que este templo es muy famoso por ser uno de los más bellos de estas tierras...

De la nada, me encontré relatándole mi vida a esta desconocida, le conté que pensaba estudiar en la universidad de medicina de Tokio, le conté cómo había sido mi niñez en el rancho de los Fujino, le hablé sobre mis padres a quienes amaba, le conté sobre cómo un día mi hermana se enamoró de mi cuñado y se inventó unas asesorías extra curriculares con él para estar bien preparada en la carrera de administración. Le dije que sería tía prontamente y que esa era la razón por la que mis padres se encontraban algo sobreprotectores conmigo sobre el tema, pero que eso no mermaría mi ímpetu de salir de la vida campirana de donde crecí.

\- Tus padres han de quererte mucho, es lo normal.

\- Sí pero todos los polluelos vuelan, ¿no?

\- Algunos se caen del nido y se los come el gato. - Aquí la miré con ganas de matarla pero sólo me ignoró y cerró los ojos para evitar contacto visual.

Hasta ese momento, no me había percatado de que la motociclista tenía una mochila al hombro, la cual abrió y en su interior se encontraban objetos como mapas, algunas mudas de ropa revueltas y latas de comida. Sí, tengo unos ojos entrenados para verlo todo en cuestión de segundos. De uno de los bolsillos de la mochila, sacó un pequeño libro que en realidad era una guía para turistas de Kioto; abrió el libro y buscó en su interior algún artículo el cual no tardó en compartirme.

\- Mira, aquí dice que si te lanzas de la plataforma del Hondo, se te concederá un deseo...- Casi reí por su ocurrencia en este punto pero en vez de eso me contuve y le respondí con otra tonta leyenda.

\- También dicen que si caminas a ciegas en el templo del amor, del extremo de una de sus piedras a la otra, encontrarás al amor de tu vida.- A pesar de tener el rostro oculto, sus ojos brillaron con cierta incredulidad y enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas viéndome con curiosidad. - ¡Ah vamos! Todos los kiotokas conocemos esa anécdota, incluso en la mayoría de los colegios de Japón, escogen este punto de Kioto para traer a sus estudiantes para conocer el relato de Onamuji y el conejo... El cual es obvio que desconoces.

\- Onamuji curó a un conejo malherido y en agradecimiento el conejo vaticinó que él sería el elegido de entre sus ocho hermanos para quedarse con la mano de la princesa Yagami, la cual todos le hacían la corte.- A pesar de no poder mirar su sonrisa era obvio que la tenía en la cara, sus ojos decían más que sus palabras – Está en mi guía de Kioto en la página 35.- Sí, debí suponerlo.

-¿Pero quien usa una guía en estos días? ¿Acaso desconoces lo que es un gps o un smartphone?

\- Shizuru - Suspiró y me miró fijamente. - Eres tal y como...- Pero nunca terminó esa frase, ya que a lo lejos escuché la voz de mi madre quien me llamaba y no se encontraba sola, mi tía Midori estaba con ella, la terrible pelirroja Midori.

Les saludé con la mano para indicarles en dónde me encontraba y cuando volteé para decirle a mi compañía que nos acercáramos donde ellas se encontraban, la extraña se había desaparecido como el aire. Por un momento pensé que lo había imaginado todo, porque el ambiente se encontraba tan tranquilo como al inicio, pero a lo lejos divisé al chiquillo con el globo rojo quien correteaba en la sala principal del templo de agua alrededor de la cascada. Entonces supe que no lo había imaginado y que esa forastera simplemente se había largado sin despedirse. Seguro sí era una tokiota por sus malos modales, aunque los míos también dejaron mucho por desear, pues pasé charlando largo tiempo con ella y nunca supe su nombre.

\- Shizuru, creí por un momento que te habías ido a casa.

\- No madre, sólo necesitaba despejarme un poco.

\- Tú tan prematura como siempre. - Comentó la pelirroja con una enorme y misteriosa sonrisa. - Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

\- En cambio tú te ves exactamente igual tía Midori.- No era broma, mi tía debía rondar los cuarenta y cinco años y sin embargo no parecía tener más de veinticinco. Mamá solía decir que seguramente tenía un buen cirujano.

\- Ay, estate... - Respondió con un falso ademán de vergüenza cual colegiala.

\- Shizuru – Llamó esta vez mi atención mamá. - Te tenemos una buena noticia.

\- Te escucho.

\- Tu tía Midori tiene una casa en Tokio, me asegura que puedes disponer de ella y que estará muy pendiente de ti mientras vivas ahí.

\- Me he perdido, ¿de qué estamos hablando? - Inquirí con desconcierto.

\- ¡Vas a estudiar en Tokio!- Exclamó la pelirroja con su característico ímpetu el cual siempre era extrovertido.

\- ¿Es en serio mamá? - Aún no me la creía - ¿Qué ha dicho papá? No me interesa. ¿Es en serio mamá?

\- Sí pero tienes que prometer que vas a llamar todos los días y que...

\- ¡Gracias, gracias mamá! - La abracé y la besé y hubiese hecho una danza ahí mismo si no fuera porque había demasiada gente cerca.

\- No cantes victoria Shizuru, que aún tienes que pasar el examen de admisión y...

Pero ya no la escuché, es decir, ¿el examen? Eso era pan comido, lo que yo más deseaba era salir huyendo de ese lugar, ahí me sentía atrapada y axfisiada todos los días. No veía la manera de salirme de ese ambiente tan aburrido y conocer más sitios, más gente, más vivencias... Estaba tan feliz, realmente lo estaba... Yo nunca imaginé que ese era el principio de una pesadilla, no lo vi venir, realmente no.

 _ **-0-**_

\- ¿Es ella, no?

\- Masashi, debes evitar espiarme todo el tiempo, no es bueno escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

\- Natsuki, no olvides que es mi deber como tu guardián estar detrás de ti como tu sombra.

\- Deberías hacer como Nao, a ella le importa un bledo mi pellejo. ¿Verdad Nao?

\- Muérete.

\- Yo también te amo Nao. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta Takeda, sí, es ella, Shizuru Fujino.

\- Se te va a caer el teatrito Kruger, cuando Reito se entere de esto nos matará a todos.

\- Calma Nao, estamos de vacaciones hasta las fiestas de Obon, hasta ese momento tengo carta abierta para radicar en Japón y hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida. Y mi vida ahora le pertenece enteramente a esa joven castaña.

\- ¿A dónde ahora Natsuki?

\- Tokio, iremos a Tokio.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Los meses transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre los preparativos de fin de curso, los exámenes de admisión de ingreso a la universidad y mi esperado viaje de mudanza; el tiempo se fue volando. Recuerdo la noche anterior a mi vuelo a Tokio, mamá me dio un gran abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos me deseó buena suerte. Fue extraño, no tanto el que me abrazara sino su mensaje, era como si supiera que algo ocurriría en mi nueva vida que me impediría volver al nido, ella tenía razón, ese fue el último día que viví bajo su techo. Después de mi mudanza yo no volví a casa más que para algunas fiestas especiales, pero no hacía más de unos días.

Debo confesar que aunque Tokio es una metrópoli muy urbanizada, moderna y bella, en su tipo; no le envidiaba nada a Kioto. Incluso los árboles de cerezo se me hacían de un tono más pálido que el de los jardines de mi ciudad natal. Mi abuelo había plantado unos hermosos árboles de cerezo en el rancho de los Fujino, en esta época del año era cuando florecían, era hermoso tan sólo correr bajo sus pétalos. Nosotros... No. Es un recuerdo muy doloroso, la caída de las hojas. No quiero recordar.

Ahora debo concentrarme en mi nueva vida en la ciudad, nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros, nuevo todo. Incluso mi tía había pedido expresamente que le llamara por su nombre, nada de formalidades que a ella eso no le iba; era una persona rara pero supongo que por eso ella también huyó del pueblo. Si mal no recuerdo, la historia como me la contaron fue así, Midori y su hermana menor se fueron a Tokio a estudiar a la universidad, pero ninguna volvió nunca, ambas encontraron su destino en la metrópoli y eso decepcionó grandemente a mi abuelo, sólo mi padre se quedó en el rancho y lo trabajó con entereza. Esa es la razón por la que nosotros lo heredamos en toda su extensión.

Pero volviendo a la historia de Midori, ella estudió Derecho mercantil, parece ser que se relacionó muy bien y administra los negocios de una familia extranjera muy poderosa. Aunque Midori es muy extrovertida y muy fresca, cuando de esa familia se trata, sus labios se sellan. Mamá piensa que deben ser narcotraficantes y es por eso que mantiene el misterio entorno a su empleo. Lo cierto es que la casa que me proporcionó para vivienda, se encuentra en una zona muy acomodada de Tokio, tiene espacio para guardar la camioneta que papá me obsequió cuando terminé la preparatoria. De hecho se encuentra en una zona privada, hay un vigilante en la entrada del fraccionamiento, aparte de que la entrada es por medio de una tarjeta que da acceso a la colonia. A pesar de que no son departamentos, no conozco a mis vecinos, muchas de estas casas se encuentran deshabitadas y las que lo están, probablemente sus propietarios se encuentren fuera todo el día, de tal forma que pareciera que es una zona fantasma.

Todo lo contrario cuando estás en la calle, Tokio está sobrepoblado, ves caras y caras y estoy segura de que nunca vas a encontrar a alguien conocido, es una ciudad demasiado grande para que eso ocurra. El tráfico es una locura, hay ocasiones donde prefiero simplemente coger el metro pues es mucho más descansado, salvo el hecho de que tengo que madrugar porque lo mismo yo necesito entrar a las 7 de la mañana que los otros 13 millones de habitantes. De todas maneras el distrito de Ginza no está muy lejos de la Universidad, pues me encuentro en una zona de abolengo y casi céntrica, uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Japón. La vida nocturna de la ciudad es mágica, es una lástima que realmente mi enfoque a la universidad me mantenga ocupada todos los días, pues, de estudiar cualquier otra carrera universitaria, probablemente me la pasara en la vida bohemia.

Ando fuera todo el día, realmente llego a casa entrada la noche y sólo a hacer mis deberes, después de todo, la casa es de Midori pero ella no vive conmigo. Sí es cierto, era parte del trato que no viviera sola, pero Midori me dijo que su trabajo la mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada como para nunca estar en casa, viajaba mucho y... Creo que tiene pareja, así que estoy segura de que ella vive en otro lugar y sólo me ha dado esta casa para mantener tranquilos a mis padres. Nunca he recibido correspondencia suya en esta dirección, así que probablemente mi teoría sea cierta. Midori no vive aquí. Pero bueno, ¿por qué he de ser yo quien desmienta su versión de los hechos? Si les dijo a mis padres que compartiríamos casa, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirla? No, definitivamente eso es algo que nunca haré. No es como si yo pudiera dejar entrar a mis amigos aquí, si alguna vez lo hice, el vigilante los miró con tal desconfianza, que hablaba cada hora a la casa para saber si estaba bien. Nunca más, dije yo. Al menos aquí no.

Sin embargo, mañana tengo un examen muy importante, el primero del semestre, necesito una nota sobresaliente, tengo planes, quiero un buen promedio, lo necesito, una beca en el extranjero sería genial. Además tengo la mejor asesora de la universidad de medicina, es una suerte que me haya tocado como tutora de equipo. Tokiha-sensei, es una doctora reconocida a nivel internacional, los condiscípulos superiores dicen que ha venido a apoyar en un proyecto ambicioso a la universidad de Tokio y es por eso que de momento está radicando en Japón, suerte para mí. Tener a una neurocirujana reconocida en el medio como maestra y tutora es algo genial. Casi como de cuento. Pero volviendo a mi aburrida vida, tengo que estudiar, así que he regresado antes a casa pero cual fuera mi sorpresa que las luces de la sala se encontraban encendidas, mas sin embargo no estaba el automóvil de Midori en la puerta.

Con algo de recelo, entré a la casa, donde desde afuera se escuchaba el televisor encendido, una silueta se encontraba ahí y entonces un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda erizándome hasta el último vello de mi piel. ¡No estaba sola! ¡Hay un extraño en mi casa! En silencio, cogí un jarrón de la mesita de estar en la entrada de la casa y caminé despacio hacia la amenaza. Entonces emití un grito hacia él para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Oye! - Grité, causando de esa manera que el invasor volteara y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, le rompí el jarrón en la cabeza causándole tal vez una contusión. Fue tan rápido que no pude detenerme, él no era un él, sino una ella, lo supe por su gemido de dolor.

Tirada en el piso, totalmente fuera de combate y con una leve cortada que comenzaba a sangrar me asusté, entré en pánico de hecho. Era una joven de cabello largo y cobalto, de finas facciones y con un atuendo de motociclista... ¿Será posible que...? Sin embargo, como mi presunta asaltante no reaccionaba decidí entonces llamar a la tía Midori, pues me temía lo peor en ese momento.

\- ¡Ja ja ja!

\- No te rías... Duele.

\- Lo siento Natsuki, es que es tan gracioso, ja ja ja...

\- No es gracioso tía Midori, has debido decirme que tendríamos visitas. - Repuse mientras le trataba de bajar la inflamación provocada por el golpe, a la extraña en mi sala.

\- Lo lamento Shizuru, se me pasó.- Lo dijo tan inocente que hasta la lengua sacó. - Shizuru, te presento a Natsuki Kruger, compartirás la vivienda con ella una corta temporada, estará aquí unos meses solamente así que espero que se lleven bien las dos.

\- Gusto en conocerte – Dijo Natsuki aún con los hielos envueltos en un paño de cocina sobre la cabeza.

\- Lamento lo que ocurrió, pero te lo merecías, has debido llamar antes de entrar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No había nadie en casa.

\- De todas maneras eso no estuvo bien.

\- ¿Así es la recepción de la gente de Kioto? Caray...

\- Bueno chicas, yo les dejo, es tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Shizuru, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para las dos, así que no te preocupes en compartirla y Natsuki...- Midori hizo una pausa larga – Pórtate bien por favor.

\- Mientras Shizuru tenga las manos vacías estaremos bien Midori, gracias por el hospedaje.

Desde entonces mi aislada vida terminó, pues un buen día Natsuki Kruger se mudó a mi hogar en Tokio convirtiéndole en un completo caos. Ella era una persona extraña. Empezando por su apellido, Kruger, Natsuki insistía en que era japonesa pero su apellido obviamente no lo era, al goglear su nombre no aparecía nada por internet y el apellido Kruger era tan raro como desconocido aún. Lo más que pude obtener es que era de un origen alemán... ¿tal vez? Bueno, hasta ahí llegó mi paciencia por buscar, no suelo hacer esas cosas realmente, prefiero las preguntas directas.

Natsuki era una joven de ojos color esmeralda, de complexión delgada, cabello largo y cobalto, un acento que no tenía acento, al menos ninguno que yo pueda reconocer y un pésimo gusto para vestir. Siempre usaba camisas de manga larga y esos guantes de motociclista... ¡Nunca se los quita! Inclusive come con ellos y me atrevería decir que duerme con ellos también. Nunca puedo cruzar más de dos palabras con ella, es muy esquiva pero no es que sea desagradable, sólo es muy cerrada, nunca me cuenta nada y por lo general se la pasa en la casa sin hacer nada. En algunas ocasiones como ahora, sale de la casa y no vuelve hasta muy entrada la noche, otras simplemente no vuelve. Cuando creo que debo llamar a Midori por su ausencia regresa, como si nunca se hubiera ido, es probable que esté mal de la cabeza.

Estaba en periodo de exámenes de nuevo, Tokiha-sensei había encomendado un trabajo de grupo en compensación para los créditos de su materia y quería impresionarla, así que me adjudiqué la responsabilidad de la investigación dejando que por esta vez, mis compañeros se enfoquen en sus otras materias. Lamentablemente estaba muy presionada por ello, tanto que el cenicero se encontraba lleno de colillas, un hábito que aprendí de mi padre y que no he podido dejar a pesar de que lo he intentado varias veces. Es imposible, cuando estoy estresada o como mucho o fumo, prefiero fumar, los kilos con el tipo de vida que llevo son algo que difícilmente consiga bajar. Un ruido en la cocina me asustó pero pensé que era Natsuki revolviendo las cosas en la alacena, cuando encendí la luz me sorprendió mucho un gato rojizo buscando algo de comer. A la distancia miré cómo escalaba por lo alto de la alacena en su búsqueda de alguna lata de atún.

\- ¿Estás perdido? - Le llamé, dirigiéndome al refrigerador y sacando una caja de leche para servirle en un plato desechable – Ven gatito, ven.

Entonces el gato pelirrojo se acercó a mí y bebió del plato con naturalidad, sin miedo, permitiéndome acariciar su brilloso pelaje y contemplar sus manchas negras mezcladas con el pelo rojo. No tenía collar, pero su condición corporal me indicaba que estaba bien alimentado, quizá se había escapado de su casa o tal vez sus dueños se mudaron y lo abandonaron; sea lo que fuere, el gato estaba en mi cocina bebiendo leche, probablemente Natsuki dejó la ventana abierta otra vez.

\- Heathcliff, ¿te parece bien? - El gato me ignoró, pero un ronroneo se escuchó desde su pecho, lo llevé a mis brazos y comencé a rascarle las orejas, acto que el felino apreció enormemente.

\- ¿Shizuru no has visto mi...? - Entró a la cocina la susodicha, quien me contempló con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Tenemos una mascota?

\- Dejaste la ventana abierta, entró buscando comida.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ve a la tienda por alimento para gato – Ordené con firmeza.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ha sido culpa tuya que el gato entrara y no lo vamos a dejar sin comer, así que coge tu apestosa motocicleta y busca alimento para gato en la tienda.

\- Está bien, Shizuru, ¿has cenado? He visto como doscientas colillas de cigarro en el comedor y no veo ningún plato de comida en la mesa, ni siquiera usado.

\- No exageres Natsuki, tal vez me haya fumado dos...- Pero ella tenía razón, en realidad no había probado bocado desde la mañana, estaba tan ensimismada con mi trabajo que me olvidé por completo de ello.

\- Vuelvo pronto, iré por algo de comer para los tres, no tardo.

Dicho esto se fue. Natsuki, como decía antes, era una persona extraña, sin embargo a pesar de no demostrar ningún tipo de respeto por el protocolo, como lo es llamarme por mi nombre sin haberme pedido permiso; siempre está al pendiente de mí. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché que guardaba su motocicleta en el garage, como lo prometió, trajo comida para los tres y cenamos tranquilamente como si fuéramos viejos amigos a la mesa. Heathcliff terminó su comida y se echó a mis pies mientras finalizaba mi sopa china, en silencio, contemplaba los rasgos de Natsuki, había algo en ella que se me hacía familiar, pero no podía decir qué era exactamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? - Tenía un golpe en la cara, en la mañana no estaba así - ¿Te has caído nuevamente de la moto? - Al principio no me respondió, sólo se llevó la mano a la mejilla que estaba amoratada por el golpe, se sonrió y me miró a los ojos antes de responder.

\- Se me cerró la puerta automática de la tienda en la cara. - Le miré con cierta incredulidad a lo que ella continuó. - Seguramente no tengo alma. - Y por respuestas como esas es que digo que ella es una persona anormal.

Esa mañana el despertador no sonó o quizá no lo escuché, el punto aquí es que me dormí y salí corriendo para llegar en punto a la universidad, donde mis amigos me preguntaron sobre el trabajo y la verdad... Lo dejé en casa.

\- ¿Se te olvidó el trabajo Fujino? ¡Pero si tienes memoria de elefante!

\- Lo siento Suzushiro, en cuanto el examen de embriología finalice iré volando a casa por la memoria y lo imprimiré antes de que la doctora Tokiha lo pida.

\- Shizuru, no vas a llegar a tiempo, es mejor que hablemos con la doctora Tokiha para pedirle una oportunidad de traérselo mañana. - Esa era Yukino, quien mantenía siempre la compostura y la ecuanimidad, casi tanto como yo. Sí, ella tenía razón, era imposible hacer lo que dije.

\- Disculpen...- Entonces una voz nos interrumpió, una que no tenía nada que hacer en la universidad. - Dejaste esto en casa Shizuru. - Era Natsuki, quien tenía mi memoria en la mano y mis ojos no podían apartar la vista de ella.

\- ¡Matanga! - Exclamó Suzushiro, quien ni tarda ni perezosa se llevó a Yukino para imprimir el trabajo juntas.

\- Natsuki, no sé como agradecerte esto, yo me dormí y me olvidé por completo...

\- Sí, sí; el gato me avisó que te habías ido sin esto, también me dijo que te pasaste el desayuno. - Rara como siempre – Andando. - Me cogió del brazo y me haló hacia la dirección contraria de donde apareció.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Vamos a la cafetería para que comas algo, no puedes dar un examen con el estómago vacío.

Desayunamos en completo silencio, muchos de mis condiscípulos nos vieron con curiosidad, en realidad todos me conocían pero a Natsuki nadie le había visto y dada su apariencia era imposible no fijarse en ella. Además todos usaban bata y ella una chaqueta de cuero negro, el cabello suelto y un juzu enroscado en la mano izquierda que junto con sus guantes, no se los quitaba ni para bañarse supongo.

A pesar de su apariencia, Natsuki me parecía muy atractiva. Sus rasgos finos, su tez blanca y pálida, sus labios delgados... Era una joven bendecida de belleza innata, lo malo es que era descuidada en su arreglo personal, pero sin duda detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia y desgracia; se encontraba una mujer noble y bonita. Seguramente mis condiscípulos también lo han notado y por eso cuchichean al pasar cerca de nosotras.

\- Menudo alboroto has causado Shizuru-chan. - Esa voz...

\- ¡Tokiha-sensei! - Pegué un brinco del susto pues no me esperaba que la pelirroja se acercara tan de la nada.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? - Preguntó con cortesía, a lo que respondí que sí, sin dudarlo – Haruka-chan me ha contado, le he visto imprimiendo como loca junto con su inseparable amiga.

\- Lo siento Tokiha-sensei, no volverá a suceder.

\- No te presiones Shizuru-chan...

Tokiha era una mujer pelirroja, de cabellos cortos, apariencia estética, ojos violáceos y de sonrisa contagiosa. No era muy alta pero sus atributos estaban bien distribuidos si me lo preguntan, era mayor que yo y las malas lenguas dicen que tenía más de cincuenta años... Pero si eso era verdad, ¿por qué rayos parecía una colegiala más en bata? El rumor debía tener algo de verdad, es decir, Tokiha-sensei no pudo haber concluido su educación antes de los treinta años, después estudió la maestría en el extranjero y tiene un doctorado. En Hong Kong, ya era famosa por sus manos prodigiosas en la neurocirugía cuando yo ni siquiera pensaba en qué hacer con mi vida.

\- ¿Y quién es tu amiga Shizuru-chan?

Entonces reparé en la presencia de Natsuki a la mesa, quien nunca, desde que la conozco, había visto que le pusiera mala cara a nadie. Natsuki siempre era indiferente, pero con Tokiha-sensei no sintió asco para demostrarle su desagrado. Los ojos verdes de Natsuki echaban fuego, ¿por qué? ¿qué está pasando?

\- Ella es Kruger Natsuki. - Decidí presentarla ya que la susodicha no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. - Me ha traído el trabajo que dejé en la casa sensei.

\- No tienes por qué darle explicaciones Shizuru. - Espetó Natsuki.

\- Kruger-san – Ahora la sensei miraba a Natsuki de una manera enigmática, sin perder ni la sonrisa ni la compostura, como si la escena le pareciera divertida – Shizuru-chan recién inicia la carrera de medicina, pero yo le auguro un enorme futuro en ella. - Tokiha-sensei continuó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. - He pensado, si estarás de acuerdo conmigo, que a Shizuru-chan le vendría bien una especialización fuera de Japón, ¿no lo crees tú?

El duelo de miradas prosiguió, Natsuki miraba con recelo a Tokiha-sensei sin decir una sola palabra; las dos permanecieron así por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Natsuki le peló los dientes a la sensei y se levantó de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra, sólo se fue. Estaba tan apenada con la sensei que no buscaba cómo excusarme con ella. Tokiha-sensei me dijo que no me preocupara, para ella no fue algo inusual... Pero yo estaba tan enojada, estaba indignada. Natsuki nunca debió comportarse así, sensei no le hizo ni dijo nada. Pero cuando llegara a casa me iba a oír, esto no se quedaría así.

El día fue más pesado de lo que pensé, llegué a casa sin ganas de nada y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ver ni saber nada de Natsuki. No pude concentrarme bien en mi examen y no creo haber dado una nota sobresaliente, el trabajo que hice toda la noche anterior fue casi al vapor y por último ese momento incómodo en la cafetería... No. Un día para olvidar.

En la sala, se encontraba un piano de cola que siempre estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca para protegerlo del polvo, se veía que nadie lo tocaba nunca y me pregunto por qué la tía Midori tendría uno si no sabía tocar. Es por eso y por muchas cosas más que dudo que esa casa en verdad le perteneciera a ella. Pero esta vez el piano no fue ignorado, en cuanto entré a la casa lo escuché cantar, alguien lo estaba tocando magistralmente, una pieza desconocida y melodramática, pero hermosa para mis oídos. Cada nota perfecta. Cada silencio exacto. Y la persona que ejecutaba la melodía era Natsuki, quien hasta ahora, desconocía que supiera hacer algo más que dormir.

A oscuras, sentada en el banquillo, Natsuki pareció ignorar mi presencia en la habitación mientras de memoria digitaba las teclas del piano con delicadeza. Heathcliff, se encontraba echado en un mueble cercano al piano, dormía plácidamente probablemente adormecido por la música. Cual hechizo, yo también sentí deseos de dormir, me sentí relajada. Entonces todo mi enojo y frustración inicial desapareció y me embargó la curiosidad, lentamente me acerqué hacia ella y la escuché tocar el instrumento. Abrí la boca para preguntarle dónde había aprendido a tocar pero ella adivinó mi pregunta aún no formulada y respondió.

\- Esta melodía la compuso mi mentor en el internado. - ¿Internado? - Murió poco después de habérmela enseñado, desde entonces, vive por siempre en mi corazón.

\- ¿Por qué estuviste en un internado?

\- Porque soy huérfana de padre y madre, Shizuru. - En este punto culminó la melodía y se llevó las manos sobre las rodillas. - Mi familia no me quiso cuidar y prefirieron mantenerme ahí hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente de volver a casa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió...? - Tenía miedo de preguntar, Natsuki bajó la cabeza y no me miraba a los ojos, a pesar de la penumbra pude distiguir aflicción en su rostro.

\- Un accidente automovilístico acabó con sus vidas, sólo yo sobreviví, esto ocurrió cuando cumplí los siete años. - Nada dije después de esto, quedé conmocionada, no sabía que decirle. Hasta este momento, para mí, Natsuki era una especie de niña rica y extravagante, sin necesidad de trabajar y de vida fácil. - Sé que no te agrado Shizuru, sólo te pido que lidies conmigo un tiempo más, estaré aquí hasta las festividades del Obon y después me iré de tu vida.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A casa, soy la heredera de una familia muy antigua quien aún no puede tomar posesión de sus bienes.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

La noche anterior Natsuki abrió su corazón y me relató la historia de una niña huérfana que fue criada en una escuela privada hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para viajar hacia donde una herencia le esperaría. Natsuki dijo, no es dinero, es algo más... Bueno, tomando en cuenta que hablando de Natsuki, eso era demasiado esperar, los detalles no me fueron revelados, de hecho, eso fue lo último que habló. Natsuki se levantó, fue hacia su cuarto y no supe más de ella. A la mañana siguiente sólo había una nota en su recámara: "Volveré en tres días, Natsuki".

\- Así que tu simpática prima es una rica heredera – Suzushiro, eres lo más cercano a una mejor amiga que yo tengo y eso es... patético. - Bueno, eso resuelve el misterio.- ¡Eso no resuelve nada!

\- Se ha marchado de nuevo, dudo que cuando vuelva me siga contando sobre su vida.- Si vuelve.

\- Volverá, pero pasando a otro punto, ¿recuerdas a mi primo? - Suzushiro tiene familia en todo Japón y pretende que recuerde hasta el último de su linaje.- Sergey.

\- ¿El estudiante de derecho?

\- Ya casi acaba la carrera, qué bueno que lo recuerdas. Bien, pregunta mucho por ti, ¿sabes? - Estoy extasiada.- Tal vez ustedes dos deberían...

\- Te he dicho, no cuento con el apoyo familiar y si algún día descubren que tengo una relación aunque sea por internet, me devuelven al rancho. - No gracias, solita mejor por ahora...

\- Nadie ha hablado de tener una relación ahora, mi primo también es muy maduro, sólo piensa en su carrera. - Entonces a qué vino el tema... - Es sólo que es bueno socializar de vez en cuando, ya sabes, salir por ahí.

\- ¿Suzushiro-han ya no encuentra mi compañía atractiva? - Fingí decepción – Rayos, empiezo a sentirme rechazada...

\- ¡Qué! ¡No es eso! Sólo quise decir que...- Su sola cara hizo mi día y no pude seguir fingiendo sin estallar de risa, algo que no le pareció gracioso a la rubia - ¡Fujino!

\- Ara, ara; Suzushiro-han, no lo tomes tan en serio – Sorbí mi te – Pero socializo mucho en la universidad, tengo amigos, lo sabes...

\- Alguien que no sea de la universidad, tú entiendes... - No, pero en realidad creo que pillé el mensaje.

\- ¿Estás segura que no haces esto por él?

\- ¡Ah mira, pero qué coincidencia, es mi primo! - De la nada, Sergey apareció en la puerta de la cafetería donde charlaba amenamente con Suzushiro, quien para fingir es bastante mala.

\- Haruka, Fujino-san, qué gusto verlas. - Saludó Sergey, quien lucía impecable como siempre, con una camisa tipo polo blanca y pantalones kaki; supongo que es su ropa informal porque en la universidad siempre está de manga larga y saco.

\- Suzushiro hablaba de ti.

\- Espero que hayan sido puras cosas buenas.

\- ¡Qué va! Me listó todas tus ex novias. - Sergey palideció y quedó mudo por un momento, casi tan gracioso como Suzushiro. Bueno, no, ella era todavía más expresiva. - Era broma.

\- Ahh, en realidad no creo que haya mucho que contar, estoy dedicado a mis estudios y debo conservar la beca por promedio.

\- Entiendo.- Aburrido.

\- Sergey, Fujino es nueva en la ciudad, quizá podrías llevarla a conocerla, es grandísima y seguro encontrarán algo que disfruten en común.

\- Sería un honor si me lo permitiera Fujino-san, me sentiría muy honrado de ser tu guía.

\- En realidad he turisteado un poco, pero no estaría nada mal si me sacaran a pasear y me dieran un baño semanal como a los perros. - Ambos me miraron algo sorprendidos por mi espontánea respuesta, la cual no les pareció muy apropiada, creo yo - ¿Qué tal mañana Sergey? - Sí, hoy no estoy de humor para turismo, me apetece más un baño tibio en esa enorme bañera de la casa la cual no he podido disfrutar como se debe.

\- Maravilloso, habrá una hermosa luna llena y hay un bar que me gustaría que conocieras.

\- Lo bueno es que no sales mucho, ¿eh? - Anoté mi dirección en un papel y se la entregué. - Esta es mi dirección, dile al guardia que yo iré a tu encuentro y no le des mucha información, es muy chismoso.

\- Hasta mañana entonces, Fujino-san.

Y así Shizuru ligó en Tokio. Ok, no, pero así lo sentí. En el fondo Suzushiro tenía algo de razón, yo nunca salía de mi entorno, fuera de los compañeros de la universidad con los mismos temas de todos los días, no conocía a nadie. Excepto Natsuki, pero ella no está y no es como si pudiera contar como compañía. Luna llena, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no es una vez al mes que Natsuki se va de casa? En noches de luna llena, ¿se convertirá en lobo y saldrá a asustar gente en las calles? Reí ante este último pensamiento, pero era un hecho verídico, Natsuki salía una vez al mes por dos noches y tres días.

\- Auuu.

Era sábado en la noche y ya estaba arreglada, en realidad nunca le pregunté a Sergey qué clase de lugar me llevaría a conocer, así que me vestí de manera casual, esperando ir de fiesta nada más. Por más que busqué a Heathcliff no apareció por ningún lado, ¿andará en celo alguna gata por aquí? También ese condenado gato se me escapa a veces. Debí llamarlo Natsuki 2. El teléfono sonó y era el portero quien anunciaba la llegada de mi cita, así que le indiqué que estaría en la puerta en diez minutos.

Sergey me fue a recoger en un auto modesto, ni muy elegante ni muy común, así como él, discreto sería el adjetivo para describirlo y hablando de nuestra cita, diría lo mismo. Sergey era un hombre conservador quien pensó que en Kioto no existían rascacielos ni torres como las de aquí, así que consideró que una primera cita sería muy romántica si me llevaba al mirador de la Tokio Tower, la cual francamente no me deslumbró, recorrimos un poco Roppongi Hills, es como decir el barrio rico de Tokio, lleno de comercios de puros extranjeros quienes nos vendían sus productos a una comunidad nipona cada vez menos regional. Para la noche ya estábamos en un pub local el cual estoy segura que Sergey nunca había pisado, pues este no iba acorde a los gustos severos de mi compañía.

Mientras aprovechábamos la hora feliz, Sergey me contó sus planes a corto y largo plazo, los cuales eran estudiar una maestría mientras atendía el despacho de la familia, trabajar un tiempo, viajar un poco y después buscar una linda esposa. Nada del otro mundo, excepto que en este punto me miró y tomándose el atrevimiento de tocar mi mano, me propuso que podría hacer una excepción por mí. Realmente la cerveza había avivado ese fuego interno mío de ser más sarcástica que de costumbre, así que le iba a responder como se merecía cuando posé mis ojos en una joven de cabellos cobaltos anudados en una coleta, quien iba acompañada de una joven extranjera, exuberante, espectacular y todo lo que mi elocuencia me permitía describir en ese momento.

\- ¿Natsuki?

No pude evitar decir su nombre en voz alta, no es como si pudiera escucharme de todas formas, el ambiente del lugar no permitía ese lujo, pues el bullicio era alto, sin embargo lo insólito sucedió. Natsuki se volteó, me miró a los ojos y dirigió una sonrisa macabra sin perder el detalle de mi compañía. Después se dio la media vuelta y salió mientras su acompañante corría tras ella. ¿Raro? He dicho que Natsuki es rara, ya nada me sorprende hoy por hoy. Lo que sí fue raro es que después de dos noches, Natsuki volvió y negó el hecho, dijo que estuvo fuera de la ciudad y que era imposible que la hubiera visto en un bar esa noche. Aparte de extraña era mentirosa.

Estaba un poco irritada ese domingo, más que nada porque Natsuki negó nuestro encuentro. Sergey llamó y preguntó si quería salir por la tarde, me excusé y le dije que prefería quedarme en casa a repasar mis apuntes. Cuando colgué el móvil Natsuki entró a mi recámara con un casco de motocicleta.

\- Lo compré para ti.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Demos una vuelta en mi motocicleta – Sugirió con entusiasmo – Dicen que el campo en esta época del año es hermoso en Tokio.

\- ¿No escuchaste que tengo mucho que estudiar? - Respondí descortés, que no estaba de humor para sus locas ideas.

\- Pero Shizuru, me ha costado muy caro ese casco y en verdad me gustaría conocer ese lugar contigo. - Respondió con una mueca infantil.

\- No vamos a tardar, ¿verdad? - Respondí resignada, en realidad no me apetecía quedarme en casa y la idea de salir de turista fuera de la ciudad me llamaba más que ir a un suburbio ruidoso de Tokio.

\- Prometido, ¿entonces? - Me acercó el casco para que lo cogiera - ¿Es un sí? - Debo reconocer que su insistencia es en cierto modo, encantadora. Natsuki tenía una mirada infantil, la inocencia de un niño, la persona que vi la otra noche no parecía para nada ser Natsuki y lo era a la vez...

\- Pero volvemos temprano, no quiero que nos alejemos mucho y nos perdamos.

\- Eso no va a pasar, estoy llevando mis mapas.

\- ¿Es en serio Kruger?

De hecho sí, Natsuki llevó en su mochila, aparte de botellas de agua, una billetera y mis cosas, sus estúpidos mapas y guías de turista. A veces pensaba que era demasiado excéntrica y sólo quería aparentar que lo era todavía más, pero cuando hablaba con exactitud de lo que las guías decían, entonces corroboré dos cosas, la primera era que Natsuki poseía una memoria privilegiada y la segunda que en realidad tenía completo desconocimiento de la tecnología actual. ¿Es eso posible?

El viaje fue insufrible, nunca antes había montado una motocicleta por más de unos minutos, pero al andar horas en ella, sentí un dolor y un cansancio únicos. Sin embargo el paseo fue maravilloso, Natsuki en realidad no tenía idea de a dónde ir, sólo manejaba y manejaba por rutas y caminos que nos llevaban a pequeñas aldeas cercanas a la gran urbe. Sin más intención que conocer y turistear, como ella le llamaba. Fue un tanto incómodo para mí sostenerme de su cintura los primeros diez minutos, es decir, por lo general estoy acostumbrada a que sea un chico el que maneje una motocicleta, no una mujer. Sentir su cintura estrecha, su abdomen plano, el olor de su cuerpo tan de cerca cuando le pisaba al acelerador, fue un tanto extraño, pero pasado un tiempo, sentí que eso era de lo más normal, como si se tratara de alguien muy cercano, tan íntimo... No sé explicarme, sólo sé que fue una experiencia linda.

Estuve estresada toda la semana, la salida con Sergey me pareció aburrida y pasear en moto no pareciera una actividad que cualquiera pudiera encontrar atractiva, pero para mí lo fue. Que alguien me lleve en vez de ser yo quien maneje, soltarme y dejar de ser esa Shizuru... Ser yo ahora mismo... Un peso en mis hombros se fue volando junto con el aire que golpeaba mi rostro, por primera vez en muchos años, realmente me sentí libre.

\- Debemos parar. - Advirtió Natsuki – Debo llenar el tanque y creo que debemos comer algo, en este pueblito debe haber algún lugar donde nos puedan vender comida deliciosa.

\- Sí, tienes razón – Ni siquiera sentía hambre, pero sabía que esa respuesta no le parecería a Natsuki quien insistiría en no pasarme mis horas.

Un matrimonio de ancianos nos atendió en el local, quienes decían que poca gente hoy en día paraba por su negocio, poca gente de la ciudad. Natsuki pidió la comida y platicó de todo y de nada con la anciana, quien se deleitó en relatarle las historias de terror locales que gustaba escuchar a los turistas. Nunca había visto a Natsuki actuar de una manera tan natural con otro ser humano, era más extrovertida de lo que parecía, con ese acento sin acento y sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, parecía salida de un cuento y no de la vida real. ¿Será acaso una princesa? Me preguntaba a veces, nunca había visto a alguien como ella, ¿será acaso que su hogar realmente es un país lejano? La anciana se retiró de nuestra mesa para atender a una familia que recién llegaba al local, entonces mi curiosidad me ganó e insistí en saberlo todo.

\- ¿Tu familia es extranjera Natsuki?

\- Sí Shizuru, mi familia por parte de mi padre es extranjera. - La pregunta le incomodó porque esquivó su mirada cuando respondió, aún así, quise saber más.

\- ¿Qué hacías en Kioto aquella vez? - Nuestro primer encuentro en el templo, ahí fue la primera vez que nos conocimos.

\- Buscaba a Midori, es mi albacea en Japón. - Misterio número uno resuelto, mi tía trabajaba para una familia poderosa, la cual es la familia de Natsuki. - Ella me dijo que podría vivir en Tokio en lo que cumplo los dieciocho años de edad, que es el plazo para encarar a los Kruger.

\- ¿Encarar?

\- Papá... Se casó con una japonesa que no era de sangre... Bueno, era extranjera para empezar, mi padre era hijo bastardo pero mi abuelo no tuvo más hijos que él, así que todo el peso de la familia quedaría sobre mi padre cuando el abuelo muriera. - Pero cayó sobre ti, ¿cómo? - No lo sé Shizuru, un día era una niña común y corriente que visitaba a su familia en Japón y al otro era una huérfana que fue recluida en un internado.

\- Tu abuelo... ¿Cuándo murió?

\- Un mes después de la muerte de mi abuelo paterno, mi abuelo materno falleció y venimos a Japón para su ceremonia, al regreso, tuvimos un percance automovilístico, el vehículo se salió del camino... Sólo yo salí con vida, iba en el asiento de atrás yo... No recuerdo más. - A pesar de lo trágico que esto sonó, Natsuki no derramó una sola lágrima, sólo esbozó una tímida sonrisa optimista como para no preocuparme, como diciendo, no es gran cosa, yo ya lo superé. - Intenté imitar las tácticas de seducción de Sergey con Natsuki, así que asenté mi mano sobre la suya, la mano envuelta con el juzu, mientras le acariciaba con los dedos le pregunté sin romper contacto con sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te quitas esto? - Natsuki vaciló en responderme, un pensamiento me vino de inmediato, como si alguien me hablara a la mente, el mentor se lo regaló, ¿era eso?

\- Un sacerdote budista, sí, él me lo obsequió cuando era pequeña. - Era obvio que Natsuki se refería a su mentor con el cariño que se le tiene a un padre, después de todo ella era huérfana, era de esperarse que sintiera apego y buscara la figura paterna. Pese a todo me sentí irritada de saberlo finalmente.

\- No respondiste la pregunta. - ¿Por qué no te lo quitas nunca? - Por qué siempre usas chamarras, camisas, sudaderas; todo de manga larga, ¿qué escondes Natsuki?

\- Cicatrices Shizuru, cicatrices que llevo en el cuerpo y en el alma. - En ese momento comenzó a llover, fue una lluvia cristalina, limpia, fresca. Natsuki se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bajo la lluvia, la gente no pareció prestarle importancia a lo que ella hizo, como si no pudieran verla.

Caminé yo también hacia su dirección, mojándome con la lluvia, después de todo parecía divertido; era la primera lluvia de la temporada creo yo. A la distancia, Natsuki se veía sonriente, con el cabello empapado y el agua escurriendo en su rostro, sonreí ante esa imagen. Incluso ahora, la mantengo vívida en mi memoria, esa primera vez...

\- ¿Natsuki no teme enfermarse?

\- El agua se hizo para las flores Shizuru.

Sí, Natsuki era especial, no tenía la menor duda de eso. Era sin dudarlo, una en un millón, y yo... No pude evitar caer en ese hechizo, porque eso fue, un hechizo que alguien usó en mí en ese preciso instante. Una tarde que moría en un llanto ahogado entre alegría y tristeza, entre verdades y mentiras... Nosotras ahí de pie, mirando hacia el cielo mientras la lluvia caía, si alguien hubiera pasado a nuestro alrededor probablemente hubiera pensado que estábamos locas, pero como magia eso no ocurrió, ese fue nuestro momento. De pie cerca del riachuelo, el cual brincaba de alegría al verse acompañado por la precipitación pluvial, sólo éramos ella y yo.

\- Antes me divertía haciendo cosas tan locas como esta – le dije – En el rancho de mi abuelo – expliqué sin saber por qué, quizá sólo quería compartirle parte de mi vida tal y como ella lo ha hecho. - Fui una niña de campo, mi hermano y yo jugábamos bajo la lluvia bajo el viejo roble que se encontraba en la finca.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- Un hermano gemelo... - En este momento callé, creo que nunca antes le había contado a otra persona sobre él, era el secreto de la familia... No, era mi secreto. - Mi hermano enfermó de leucemia cuando aún éramos muy pequeños.

\- Shizuru...

\- Cuando el otoño llegó, a la caída de las hojas, él no pudo levantarse más. Sus fuerzas lo vencieron, sus hermosos ojos castaños nunca más vieron el florecer de los cerezos, ni tampoco yo volví a jugar bajo la lluvia. - Cuando él murió una parte de mí se fue también – A finales del año, para el invierno, mi abuelo falleció también. - Mi voz se quebró y no supe si el agua que corría en mi rostro era realmente de la lluvia... - Todos lo superaron con el tiempo, excepto yo. Realmente odiaba estar en el rancho porque las dos personas más importantes para mí se habían ido.

No odiaba a mi familia por olvidarlos, sólo no me consideraba tan fuerte como ellos para poder seguir como si esa pesadilla no hubiera sucedido nunca. Desde entonces decidí no demostrar dolor alguno como ellos lo hacían, pero eso no significaba que realmente lo había superado, que el dolor había desaparecido. Yo sólo... Lo escondí.

Bajo el manto de la fina lluvia, divisé una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuki, la misma sonrisa amarga y optimista que le viera en la fonda de los ancianos, sí, yo mejor que nadie comprendía lo que Natsuki sintió cuando me relató su pasado. Es la misma sonrisa amarga que yo utilicé todos estos años, cuando mis padres me preguntaban insistentemente si quería hablar de aquello... No, realmente no quería hablar de ellos, no quería recordar más ese dolor.

Acorté entonces la distancia que había entre nosotras, unos pasos tal vez, le cogí la mano envuelta con el juzu mientras que con mi otra mano acaricié su rostro húmedo y tibio. Fue tal como pensé, no eran gotas de lluvia las que bañaban en rostro de Natsuki... Bajo la lluvia, con los ojos humedecidos por la nostalgia, Natsuki se veía todavía más misteriosa, pero no menos bella. Nos miramos por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que, esa tarde yo hice algo que no esperé hacer nunca.

\- Na-tsu-ki...

\- Mi Shizuru.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Estamos de vacaciones y cuando digo estamos, me refiero a Heathcliff, el gato peludo de Shizuru al que Natsuki causa alergias frecuentes, y yo. Parece ser que en este país les dan una semana de festividades las cuales los japoneses aprovechan para viajar fuera de la ciudad y salir de la rutina. No pudo ser más oportuno ese feriado, realmente ser un gato no es tan fácil como se piensa.

\- ¿Gustas un poco de leche Nao-chan?

Ese tono meloso y odioso, en serio, no puede haber persona más insoportable que esa pelirroja descarada, tetona y maléfica.

\- Gracias Mai, pero no.

\- ¿Una lata de atún, tal vez?

\- ¿En verdad vas a seguir molestando?

\- Mi pequeña Nao viene a ver su madre y actúa como una adulta, déjate consentir, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas...

\- ¡No me toques las nalgas Tokiha!

\- ¡Hora del té!

Mai Tokiha, la actual albacea de los bienes espirituales de la familia Kruger, junto con Reito, ellos han dirigido en ausencia del abuelo Kruger, los negocios y la mesa de asuntos y acuerdos más importantes de la familia En su agenda se encuentran con igual importancia los negocios millonarios locales y extranjeros, tanto como la masonería secreta que compone el "misterio de la familia".

Mai es una bruja, literalmente hablando, hija de una familia de médicos destacados y también, hechiceros y no de esos que hacen trucos con un sombrero de copa. Hablo de brujería, wicca, hexe, chamanismo; como prefieras decirle, ese era el don natural de todos los miembros de su estirpe. Mai nació en Londres pero su madre decidió mudarse a Hong Kong para educarla apropiadamente en las artes del oficio; el padre de Mai se quedó en su país de origen, pues era él el responsable de los bienes espirituales de los Kruger. ¿Quienes son los Kruger? Saber, son tan antiguos como la magia y tan místicos como los druidas. Nadie sabe de dónde salieron ni de dónde obtuvieron su poder, pero lo cierto es que ellos han estado y permanecerán, en los momentos cumbre de la civilización humana.

Muchos no lo saben, pero Mai era todavía más poderosa que sus dos padres juntos, simplemente así nació, ese era su don. Esa es la única explicación para que ella haya sobrevivido sola todos estos años. Sí, existe una organización que se dedica a cazarnos, tal y como en el oscurantismo antiguo donde se quemaban a las brujas, la inquisición creo le llamaban. Realmente no lo sé y poco me importa la historia antigua de la humanidad, pues yo no soy uno de ellos. Pero volviendo a Mai, quien era una joven promesa de la medicina y genio en hechicería, justo antes de empezar con sus exámenes para ingresar a la universidad de medicina, recibió la mala noticia de haber quedado huérfana de padre y madre. Los detalles no le fueron revelados, Reito simplemente se apareció como un ave de malagüero y le comunicó que tenía un periodo de tres días de luto, después de eso ella realizaría las actividades que antes su padre hiciera para los Kruger.

¿Quién es Reito? Reito es un hombre que no envejece, dicen que estuvo cuando la civilización comenzó, es más, dicen que él vio nacer a Adán; pero también pueden ser simplemente rumores de los otros Kruger. Sí, hay miles de Kruger regados en todo el mundo, una línea genética tan amplia como rastreable. Reito es un hombre fornido, alto, de cabello negro como los cuervos, sus ojos son grises pero siempre los mantiene ocultos tras unas gafas marrón. Las usa tanto de día como de noche, no sabemos si duerme, si come o respira. Tampoco comprendo por qué tiene tanto poder entre los Kruger, porque obviamente no pertenece a la familia, pero discutir su exclusión es impensable siquiera. Él, es y ha sido el Guardián de los bienes materiales de la familia; entre sus funciones están, dar las malas noticias, tomar las decisiones más cruciales y ser un ojete. Esa es mi opinión personal de él. Si lo ves, corre, porque seguro no trae bajo su abrigo un ramillete de rosas sino un pergamino de maldiciones.

El abuelo de Natsuki aún vivía en la época en la que Mai se convirtió en su guardián espiritual, para ese entonces el viejo Kruger ya había engendrado al padre de Natsuki, aunque para que Natsuki naciera faltaban muchos años. Aquí empieza la parte interesante, una vez que te conviertes en un guardián, obtienes las obligaciones y los beneficios del trabajo; uno de los beneficios aparte del poder correspondiente, es el no envejecer. Mai dejó de envejecer a la edad de dieciocho, por lo tanto, en vez de maquillarse para verse menor ha tenido que maquillarse para verse mayor. No es como si le molestara mucho el hecho, déjenme decirles.

Pero para una mujer tan joven como lo era ella, la responsabilidad que obtuvo a tan corta edad fue demasiada, tenía que estar al día con sus responsabilidades para el abuelo de Natsuki así como continuar su educación universitaria y su vida profesional. El abuelo de Natsuki, era su amo, él le permitió continuar con sus estudios pero a partir de ese momento, todo lo que ella decidiera hacer para sí, tendría primero que ser previamente autorizado por él. Su vida le pertenecía a los Kruger, su vida le pertenecía a él. Sí, es notorio que odio a ese sujeto y lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que muriera, sólo así creo que Mai ha sido feliz.

\- Shizuru es una joven encantadora, ¿verdad? - comentó Mai mientras preparaba el té – Creo que Natsuki ha hecho una acertada decisión al elegirla.

\- Creo que Natsuki es una idiota y Shizuru es otra.

\- ¿En serio? - me asentó una taza para invitarme - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Natsuki me convirtió en un gato! - De espaldas pude distinguir cómo ahogó una risilla burlona - ¡Me obliga a dormir con Shizuru, a seguirla, a estar pendiente de ella hasta cuando está en el inodoro! ¡Sabes lo humillante que es para mí realizar tales tareas!

\- Me imagino. - Llenó mi taza mientras escuchaba mis quejas – Debe ser terrible...

\- ¡Exacto! - Bufé mientras me crucé de brazos.

\- Dormir en su cama, llenar de pelos su ropa, tomar el desayuno sobre la mesa y no bajo ella como se supone hacen los gatos... - Aquí se me quedó mirando con una malévola sonrisa, se estaba burlando porque olvidé que estaba en mi forma humana y me senté en posición de gato sobre su mesa.

\- Ejem – tosí mientras me sentaba a la silla como los humanos hacen. - Como te decía, no sé que le ven de especial a Shizuru, es sólo una joven caprichosa más.

\- La joven Shizuru tiene clase, viene de una familia de buenos modales y muy antigua del Japón, aparte de eso, pienso que es ambiciosa y brillante.

\- Arrabalera dirás...- Me contuve antes de sorber mi té - ¿Bone China? ¿Has traído tu juego de porcelana hasta Japón?

\- Nao-chan me conoce bien, sabe que la hora del té sin mi juego de tetera favorito y sin mis pastelillos glaseados, es inconcebible.

\- No engordas por bruja, ¿no? - Mascullé mientras me contenía a probar sus pastelillos.

\- Hago pilates todas las mañanas también y me doy un baño sauna cada tercer día.

\- Todo un estuche de monerías.

Una vez, en la universidad, a Mai le rompieron el corazón, y aunque pudo haberle llenado de forúnculos el cuerpo al susodicho con un hechizo sencillo, prefirió delegar esa responsabilidad en un ente que trabajara para ella e hiciera lo que no se atrevía a hacer personalmente. Así es. Yo.

Fue así como yo nací en este plano, Mai invocó un hechizo demasiado elevado para su nivel, ya sé que dije que era un prodigio pero era aún una bruja novicia. El hechizo se trataba de llamar a un Súcubo para que este tomara venganza y se convirtiese en la perdición de su víctima. ¿Sencillo eh? Pues no, invocar a una hija de Lilith no es tan sencillo, se requiere de mucha pericia, conocimiento y por supuesto, mucha estabilidad mental. Mai carecía gran parte de todo eso, por lo que su invocación fue inexacta. Sí, invocó a uno de los mejores demonios del averno, yo, pero oh decepción; nací literalmente en este mundo con una apariencia demasiado humana. Nací con la apariencia de una niña humana.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Delicioso como siempre.

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Venir a este mundo en tales condiciones fue una vergüenza, el hazmerreír de los demonios, claro ese no fue impedimento para realizar mis tareas, sí, Mai tenía una vida amorosa patética por lo tanto yo siempre tenía mucho qué hacer. Una vez vuelto a mi forma humana, regresaba a su lado para que con todo ese amor que tenía para dar, me leyera cuentos antes de dormir o me educara en sus "artes" o simplemente me preparara alimentos que no necesitaba pero disfrutaba igualmente. Mai era como una madre para mí. Realmente tengo recuerdos muy lindos de ella, el problema es que Mai...

\- Te ha crecido el busto. - Lo hizo de nuevo.

\- ¡Tokiha! - Me tocó las tetas con descaro.

Mai era bisexual, así que lo mismo se liaba con hombres que con mujeres por lo tanto, me convertí en súcubo e íncubo a la vez, me encargaba de todas sus parejas sentimentales y no es que me molestara eso; sólo me enfermaba. Soy un demonio, esas cosas no me sorprenden, lo que me daba asco era que no se decidiera, intercalaba sus relaciones y eso me resultaba enfermizo. Un día se liaba con un hombre y a la mañana siguiente le gustaban las mujeres. Conforme fui creciendo sus mañas me acosaban y fue ahí donde decidí huir. Sí, rompí el contrato exclusivo que teníamos como cuando un hijo abandona el nido.

Ella me dejó ir, advirtiéndome que tuviera cuidado, que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir sola en el mundo terrenal. La ignoré y me largué, pero en el fondo ella tuvo razón, pues un buen día, fui capturada por un grupo de fanáticos religiosos quienes tenían toda la malsana intención de devolverme a donde pertenezco. Rayos, y yo soñando con París... Entonces Natsuki apareció pero esa es otra historia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Mai? Estás un poco lejos de casa.

\- Escuché sobre el plazo de los Kruger para Natsuki, así como su tiempo libre en Japón.

\- Ajá.

\- Siempre quise ser catedrática...

\- Eres una mala mentirosa, ¿lo sabes?

\- Nao mala – fingió tristeza - ¿Por qué dices eso? Mejor cuéntame, qué planes tiene Natsuki para cuando vuelva. ¿Peleará por su lugar en la familia?

\- Yo que sé, esa tipa es anormal.

\- Pero es tu ama, debes saber lo que piensa... - Me miró con su sonrisa burlona nuevamente – A menos que seas incapaz de leer los pensamientos de tu amo, ¿cómo es eso posible?

\- No molestes Mai, ella no es mi ama. - Pero sí, a mí también se me hace raro no poderle leer la mente.

\- Tu rival está aquí en la ciudad. - Otro cambio brusco de tema.

\- ¿Mi rival?

\- La carioca. - Esa mujer...

\- Esa no es mi rival, yo soy un poderoso súcubo y esa es una bruja de cuarta.

\- No subestimes la magia negra, recuerda que tu prepotencia fue la que te ató a Natsuki en primer lugar. - Sorbí mi té y di por terminada nuestra discusión sobre el asunto, Mai entendió esto y cambió el tema. - Dime, ¿no deberías estar cuidando a tu ama? - Se refiere a Shizuru, lo leí en su mente.

\- Shizuru no es mi ama y Takeda está con ellas.

\- El sucesor de Reito. - Musitó mientras masticaba un pastelillo. - Así como tú serás la mía, algún día.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando te retires Mai? - En realidad esa pregunta la hice sin malicia, el día que Natsuki se convierta en la heredera, sus guardianes, Takeda y yo, tomaremos el lugar de los antiguos guardianes. La regla no especifica qué sucede con los antiguos, supongo se retiran, ¿no?

\- Protegerte con mi vida pequeña, ese será mi regalo de despedida.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Cuando me gradué del bachillerato, papá tuvo a a bien recompensar mis esfuerzos académicos con un automóvil, me regaló un Discovery, Land Rover. Lamentablemente no había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo como se merece pues de la casa a la universidad no hay gran distancia que recorrer, así que le he pedido a Natsuki que intercaláramos turnos para emprender la loca idea de viajar por vía terrestre hasta mi hogar en Kioto. No es como si fuéramos a viajar todo el día, quizá nos tomara unas seis horas, un poco más si nos detuviéramos en algún sitio.

Natsuki aceptó sin rodeos aunque me confesó que no había manejado nunca un vehículo automático, no era gran problema le aseguré. Mi intención era devolverle el paseo que diéramos el fin de semana anterior y ya que he encontrado una compañera de viaje bastante agradable, no quería perder la oportunidad de emprender esta excursión con ella.

\- Al llegar al rancho, le pediremos a la abuela que nos de una cabaña para que te hospedes.

\- ¿Una cabaña? De dinero no adoleces, ¿no? Caray, por eso te compraron un carrito como este.

\- Lo dice una princesa de cuento.

\- Yo no soy una princesa, ya te lo dije, mi familia es poderosa, no rica.

\- El dinero es poder.

\- No necesariamente, el dinero da poder, pero no es poder. - Extraña como siempre. - En cambio tu familia sí que tiene dinero.

\- Calla ya.

\- ¿Entonces tu abuela aún vive?

\- La abuela vive...

Mi abuela como la recuerdo, es una mujer de la tercera edad, la matriarca de los Fujino, una mujer pequeña y delgada, de ojos rojizos, mirada severa y de gran ambición. Su fortaleza es mayor que la de todos nosotros, junto con mi padre, ha dirigido el negocio familiar como si tuviera aún sus veinte años. No recuerdo haberle visto llorar en el funeral del abuelo...

\- Apuesto a que era una mujer muy hermosa, ¿tienes una hermana, no? ¿Se te parece?

\- Natsuki hace muchas preguntas, sólo faltan unas horas para que lleguemos, tranquila, ya los conocerás.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una petición?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podemos posponer mi encuentro con tu familia para mañana? Realmente el viaje me tiene en tensión y no creo que sea el mejor momento para conocerlos.

\- Está bien. - Yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo van a recibirte, la verdad los Fujino no son precisamente abiertos a los extraños. - Aunque tendrás que conocer al menos a mi hermana, ya que alguien tiene que hospedarte.

\- Tu hermana... ¿Es bonita como tú? - No pude evitar ruborizarme un poco, Natsuki me había llamado bonita sin darse cuenta o quizá y sí, pero me pareció un cumplido muy extraño.

\- Naomi es distinta a mí, pero no por eso deja de ser bella. - Se parece más a mi madre, sus ojos son pardos más que rojizos y sus cabellos son cortos de un tono castaño oscuro. - Mi hermana es más alta. - Y a estas alturas, debe tener ya como seis meses de embarazo, su barriga debe notarse abultada. - Le mandaré un mensaje para que esté pendiente.

\- Tú no sueltas ese aparato...

\- Lo que me recuerda...- Abrí mi bolso para darle un obsequio – Ten.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un teléfono, eso de que desaparezcas y no sepa bien de ti... No, impensable.

\- Pero nunca he usado un teléfono.

\- Y más te vale que lo uses ahora. - La miré amenazante. - ¿Entendiste Natsuki?

\- Vale.

El ocaso caía ya en las verdes tierras de los Fujino cuando llegamos, hubiese sido un bello crepúsculo de no ser por un pequeño detalle. Una torrencial lluvia nos agarró un par de horas antes de llegar al rancho, una de esas molestas tempestades que si bien no te impiden conducir igual no paran. Mi hermana no nos recibió como pensé, sino mi cuñado, quien envuelto en un impermeable nos dio las llaves de una cabaña y se disculpó por no quedarse a saludarnos, pero debía volver a la casa principal por si se requiriera su presencia ahí, entendí entonces que papá no se encontraba en el rancho, así que la responsabilidad del hombre de la casa era de él.

La idea original era que Natsuki se quedara en una cabaña y yo fuera a mi antiguo cuarto en la casa principal, pero era poco probable que mi vehículo pudiera llegar hacia la casa principal con esta lluvia. Así que de nuevo, compartiría el lugar con Natsuki.

\- Al fin solas. - dijo la muy idiota en cuanto entramos a la cabaña.

\- Dormirás en el sofá, al menos por hoy en lo que puedo ir a mi cuarto.

\- Exagerada, ni que fuera a dormir de cucharita contigo, además tú roncas.

\- ¡Yo no ronco!

\- Lo que sea, me voy a descansar, estoy exhausta, hasta mañana Shizuru.

Este era el cuarto que mi abuelo tenía destinado a las visitas, recuerdo que él invitaba frecuentemente a sus amigos para que vinieran al rancho a montar a caballo y dar largos paseos por los campos de arroz. No muy lejos de aquí, se encuentra un hermoso cedro donde mi hermana y yo hemos grabado nuestros nombres durante nuestra niñez. Pero nuestros nombres no fueron los únicos que ahí se encontraban, muchas otras siglas estaban talladas en la corteza del viejo árbol que es tan antiguo como el río que divide nuestras tierras con las del vecino; o al menos eso decía el abuelo.

Si mi abuelo viviera, no aprobaría para nada la decisión que tomé de dejar a Natsuki en el sofá, la hubiera reprobado en el acto, pues para él la hospitalidad de los Fujino iba por delante. Mi abuelo... Era tan tranquilo, tan sabio, realmente lo extraño mucho. Siempre imaginé que si mi hermano viviera hubiera sido exactamente como él, un alma inocente y alegre, un amigo entrañable, un compañero maravilloso. Con estas cavilaciones me quedé hasta que el sueño me agarró, a pesar de la tormenta no sentí una sola pizca de miedo, pues sabía que no me encontraba sola en la cabaña. Hubo un punto donde un relámpago iluminó el cuarto y juraría que había una silueta al borde de mi cama, pero claro, eso era imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuki había desaparecido, supuse que no me esperó y debe haberse ido a perder por ahí para conocer el lugar del que le hablé durante todo el viaje. Lo que me hace recordar, ¿tantas horas y no supe un poco sobre ella? ¿Nada? ¿Nada de su pasado? ¿Me he vuelto desconsiderada o ella es muy buena evadiendo el tema? Decidí simplemente bañarme con agua caliente y llevar mis cosas hacia la casa principal, ahí donde sentados a la mesa como buenos soldados, se encontraban todos los Fujino.

\- Buenos días Shizuru, bienvenida a casa. - Naturalmente, el saludo vino de parte de la matriarca de los Fujino, mi abuela Maria, quien se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa. A su derecha mi padre y a su izquierda su yerno. - Espero que la cama de la cabaña haya sido agradable, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos invitados y no tengo la certeza de que el servicio haya hecho debidamente la limpieza.

\- No te preocupes abuela, créeme que nadie reparó en eso, simplemente nos dormimos sin fijarnos en el estado de la cabaña.

\- ¿Caímos? Finalmente has traído a alguien a casa, ¿eh? - Esa fue la malintencionada de mi hermana, quien sabía que no pasaría la oportunidad de mencionar a la mesa y delante de mis padres el hecho de que haya venido con compañía.

\- Shizuru, ¿trajiste a alguien? - Esa fue la voz de consternación de mi madre, alerta Fujino, alerta Fujino...

\- Madre, vine con una amiga de Tokio, me ha ayudado a manejar de camino a casa.

\- Eso no era necesario, hubieses tomado un vuelo a Osaka y te hubiésemos ido a recoger... - Ese fue mi padre, quien asume las responsabilidades del rancho casi tan vehementeme como mi abuela. Es una persona muy estricta pero un padre amoroso también.

\- Eso hubiese sido demasiado aburrido papá, además Natsuki conduce bastante bien.

\- Bueno, me gustaría conocer a ese tal Natsuki o ¿es que acaso no ha despertado aún? - ¿Ese tal? No, no...

\- Natsuki es una mujer te lo aseguro, es probable que haya salido a dar un paseo por el campo antes de que yo abriera los ojos. - Papá no estaba muy convencido pero finalmente ella sentiría hambre y tendría que aparecerse en algún punto del día. - Caray Naomi, qué grande está tu barriga, es niño o niña...

\- Es un varón. - Respondió con orgullo mi hermana, mientras mi cuñado se paraba el cuello a la mesa.

\- Al menos algo bueno hizo este gañán... - Farfulló mi padre mientras se llevaba a la boca pan tostado.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Natsuki hizo su aparición triunfal a la mesa del desayuno con una chaqueta de cuero manga larga, un vendaje sobre su mano izquierda y una sonrisa demasiado angelical. Todos saludaron correctamente menos mi padre y mi abuela, quienes parecieron ver a un fantasma. Pese a todo, Natsuki se presentó con formalidad y yo no me esperé la siguiente escena.

\- Soy Kruger Natsuki, un gusto conocerles.

\- Tú...- Mi padre se puso en pie. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Qué ocurre papá? - Intervine, mas sin embargo fui ignorada por él.

\- Tú no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar, ¡vete!

\- Lo lamento tío.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

A mi padre le encantaban las historias del kojiki, siempre había un nuevo cuento para contar y nadie como él para ello. Recuerdo que dábamos largos paseos por los arrozales y para evitar que me aburriera mientras supervisaba el trabajo de los jornaleros, él me contaba un cuento. Mi favorito era el de la diosa Amaterasu. Mi padre era sintoísta, como la mayoría de los japoneses en aquellos días, las leyendas y mitos del Japón pasaban de generación en generación de manera verbal entre padres e hijos. Debo confesar que, con mis hijos, perdí esa tradición y debo reconocer que como madre dejé mucho por desear.

Era una niña cuando escuché la historia de cómo Uzume con sus danzas kagura, consiguió sacar de su claustro a la diosa Amaterasu para que esta, iluminara los campos con su viva luz celestial. Uzume era una diosa tan graciosa que al hacer reír a todos los dioses frente a la cueva donde Amaterasu se encerró, la risa de todos ellos hizo tal estruendo que la curiosidad de Amaterasu fue tal que tuvo que salir para conocer a la causante de esa algarabía. Cierto es, que aunque fueron otros dioses quienes a base de artimañas le sacaron de la cueva, ha sido la vulgar danza de Uzume la que consiguió hacer que la diosa Amaterasu diera rienda suelta al pecado femenino que nos caracteriza a todas las mujeres. La curiosidad. Mi historia no es muy diferente.

Todo empezó hace muchos años en este mismo rancho, cuando mi vida ya estaba hecha, un buen marido, dos hermosos hijos y el negocio familiar en mando de quien era entonces mi esposo. Fujino Yugo, quien adoptó el apellido de la familia cuando aún trabajaba para mi padre, profesaba tal amor a las tierras de los Fujino que mi padre lo adoptó y me propuso en matrimonio para asegurar que su hogar siempre sea cuidado con el mismo amor que él lo hizo. Yugo era un buen hombre, si bien no estaba enamorada de él no quiere decir que no lo quisiera, habíamos asegurado el legado de los Fujino al tener un hijo varón, Hajime-kun, el papá de Shizuru. También teníamos a la pequeña y revoltosa Midori. Mis pequeños eran mis dos amores, mis dos más grandes amores en aquel entonces, pensaba que en ese punto de mi vida mi felicidad no podía ser mayor. Pero había momentos en los que extrañaba a mi padre y sus bellas historias del kojiki.

No es por menospreciar a Yugo, él fue un hombre maravilloso, no tuve queja de él mientras vivió a mi lado. Era tan noble y dedicado, fue un padre amoroso y un abuelo todavía más dulce. Sólo que no era tan letrado como mi padre lo fue, no sabía tanto como él y a veces no encontraba mucho de qué hablar cuando estábamos solos. Cuando mis hijos iban creciendo me vi obligada a la tarea de ser yo quien les contara aquellas historias, mas sin embargo nunca me consideré como una buena narradora, así que simplemente, pasé de esa tradición. Mi vida era Amaterasu, que por cierto, era el nombre de la propiedad.

Un día, Yugo decidió salir de viaje a la capital, decía que quería tratar negocios con un extranjero que estaba interesado en comercializar nuestros granos. Desconozco cómo alguien como Yugo tuvo tratos con forasteros y más aún, cómo se comunicó con ellos para ofrecer nuestros productos. Inclusive llegué a pensar que eran mentiras y que probablemente se iba a la capital a hacer algún tipo de préstamo y no quería que me enterara. En aquellos días la situación del rancho era caótica, tuvimos una mala racha y demasiadas deudas; por un momento pensé que lo perderíamos todo. No fue así. Días más tarde, Yugo volvió acompañado de dos caballeros ingleses, uno que hablaba perfectamente el japonés cuyo nombre era Reito y el otro, un hombre muy atractivo y de hermosos ojos verdes; William.

-0-

\- Cuando te vi atravesar el marco de la puerta, creí que estaba viendo una visión. - Me llevé las manos al pecho, mi corazón latía con fuerza, pensé que con la edad eso ya no era posible. - Natsuki, ¿qué es lo que has venido a buscar a estas tierras que nada te han hecho? ¿Vienes por venganza?

\- No abuela, en verdad sólo me vi contagiada por el entusiasmo de Shizuru en volver a casa y que yo conociera el hogar donde creció.

\- Acércate Natsuki, esta vieja está cansada y sus ojos no son como antaño.

Natsuki Kruger, hija de mi Saeko, mi tesoro, era su viva imagen, tenía sus ojos y ese hermoso cabello cobalto que cepillé con tanto amor durante muchos años. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas en común con Saeko, a pesar de que físicamente no se me parecía en nada, era ella quien sacó la espinita de salir, de viajar, de saber... Saeko estudió música, tocaba magistralmente el piano, era una delicia escucharla en los salones privados de la ciudad, pero con el tiempo, mi pequeña sintió que la jaula de oro donde vivía era demasiado pequeña. De alguna manera, convenció a su hermana mayor para que salieran de la ciudad y se mudaran a Tokio a estudiar la universidad, vivirían con una familia para no preocuparnos. Ah... La historia se repite, siempre.

Saeko volvió, pero esta vez vino con su prometido, el joven Miles Kruger, quien conoció a mi Saeko por casualidad y desde entonces quedó prendado por su belleza. Se comprometieron, algo que causó gran tristeza a Yugo, quien nunca aprobó ese matrimonio, para él, el extranjero significaba una amenaza, un mal recuerdo. Esa impresión se la enseñó a nuestro primogénito, Hajime, quien odia a los Kruger tanto como Yugo. Esa fue la razón por la que nunca pude besar los cabellos de mi nieta cuando nació, Yugo me prohibió que la conociera siquiera. Él ya no era el mismo hombre amoroso ni comprensivo que fue hasta antes de que los Kruger pisaran tierra Fujino. Tampoco pude rescatar a Natsuki del internado cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente automovilístico, después de que estuvieron aquí en el funeral de Yugo. Aquel día, Hajime los sacó de la propiedad, como si fueran ladrones, tal y como ahora hizo con Natsuki, quien no tuvo más remedio que retirarse del comedor y salir de la casa para no seguir enojando con su presencia a mi obcecado hijo.

Y heme aquí, tantísimos años después, viuda, con una hija muerta y con la que nunca pude intercambiar la dicha de la maternidad, la dicha de su juventud, su felicidad. Tan sólo leía sus cartas las cuales eran puntuales y concisas, la palabra no era su don sino la música; aun así, eran mi alegría. Saeko, mi niña, hubieron tantas cosas que quise decirte... Reito-san fue el que se encargó de todo, inclusive, de llevar los cuerpos hasta Inglaterra, donde permanecerían en el mausoleo familiar. Los Kruger se la llevaron, simplemente mi bebé no pertenecía aquí, y en parte, tenían razón.

\- Eres un desastre.

\- Gracias abuela, también me emociona el verte. - Respondió una sonriente Natsuki quien tiene esa misma sonrisa que su abuelo, tan angelical que casi le crees todo.

\- Has tenido tus batallas. - Mencioné con cuidado, al mirar sus vendajes, William también ocultaba sus marcas como podía. - Eres la heredera de los Kruger. - Sentencié con tristeza.

\- A ti no te puedo engañar abuela, sí, soy la siguiente en la línea, siempre lo fui.

\- Comprendo, tu padre simplemente no era tan puro como tu abuelo.

\- Es un lugar muy bonito – cambió de tema abruptamente – Este árbol, mamá hablaba de él y Shizuru también lo mencionó.

\- Ha estado en Amaterasu por generaciones, todos sus hijos han escrito sus nombres en su corteza.

\- Es un roble admirable, ha resistido el tiempo y las calamidades, tiene tantas historias por contar...

Natsuki poseía el don de la palabra, no me quedaba duda alguna, recuerdo que en mi primer encuentro con William, a pesar de su mal japonés, era un hombre tan instruido que no podía evitar el escucharle, era probablemente por el tono de su voz. Tan juvenil, tan sabio, tan ameno...

\- Sinvergüenza, no me cambies el tema Natsuki, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero saber.

\- Dime, abuela.

\- Has venido a seducir a Shizuru.

\- ¿Eh? - se sonrojó – Abuela yo no seduzco ni a una mosca.- Masculló algo avergonzada.

\- Dile a tu amigo que no es necesario que nos escuche, quiero intimidad con mi nieta.

\- ¿Masashi? ¿Pero es que pudiste verlo?

\- ¿Vas a obedecer o no?

\- Masashi, sé que va contra las reglas, pero, ¿podrías darme unos minutos con mi abuela?

\- Como ordenes.

Un hombre delgado, de cabellos negros e hirsutos, se materializó de entre nosotras para dirigirse hacia un punto donde no pudiera escucharnos pero que tampoco nos perdiera de vista. Entiendo entonces que este joven, era para Natsuki, lo que Reito era para William. Su guardián.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho para poder ver a Masashi? Usualmente sólo los niños pueden mirar a través de su abrigo de invisibilidad.

\- Eso es algo que no te incumbe - torció la boca aunque recuperó la sonrisa con rapidez. - Debí suponer que no vendrías sola, ustedes los Kruger nunca viajan solos.

\- Tenemos muchos enemigos abuela, no sólo los Fujino nos odian.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa, aunque sabía que no estaba del todo muy satisfecha con esa respuesta, en realidad podía ver que Natsuki estaba enojada.

\- ¿Quieres que me crea que has venido de turista a estas tierras? - Natsuki no respondió, sabía que mis preguntas no terminaban todavía. - Vives con Shizuru en Tokio. - Afirmé al darme cuenta de que los relatos de Shizuru sobre su vida en la capital eran exactamente como los de Saeko cuando conoció a Miles.

\- Vive en mi casa en Tokio, le he pedido a tía Midori que les engañara, no seas muy dura con ella, sólo hizo su trabajo.

\- Esa pelirroja alcahueta.

\- Sin embargo esa pelirroja alcahueta, estuvo conmigo el día que perdí a mis padres, si bien no pudo hacer nada por mí en aquel entonces ahora lo está haciendo. - Natsuki reclamó por lo bajo, mi ausencia en ese día en el que los Fujino le dimos la espalda, mas sin embargo yo sabía que no había rencor en su corazón. - Sí, he venido por Shizuru abuela.

Exhalé un prolongado suspiro, este momento ya lo pasé antes, cuando Miles vino para pedirme a Saeko en matrimonio. Si en ese entonces estuve en desacuerdo con esa propuesta, ahora lo estaba más, aunque Natsuki no me estaba pidiendo la mano de Shizuru, simplemente me estaba aclarando su relación con ella.

\- Mi nieta no te corresponderá Natsuki.

\- Eso no importa abuela, sabes que yo le proveeré siempre.

Una brisa veraniega sopló de repente, un céfiro travieso y juguetón que me hizo tornar los ojos hacia la corteza del viejo árbol, ahí donde mis iniciales se encontraban dentro de un corazón, en lo más oculto de sus pliegues. Esbocé una tímida sonrisa al recordar aquellas palabras, aquellos sueños. Natsuki era como William, ambos sabían que tenían el poder entre sus manos para hacer lo que les plazca, podían hacer salir a Amaterasu de su escondite, eran tan sinvergüenzas. Pero al ver a Natsuki, al mirar sus hermosos ojos tan brillantes como los de mi amada Saeko... No podía sentir rencor alguno por ella, Natsuki era mi nieta también, hija de mi hija. Hija de mi tesoro.

\- Siento pena por ti...

Era verdad, el destino de Natsuki era igual que el de William, los dos podían tener el mundo a sus pies, pero la felicidad era algo que nunca podrían alcanzar, estaban condenados desde el nacimiento. Como una trágica historia del kojiki, donde los protagonistas nunca podrían estar juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

\- El internado – la voz se me quebró. - Siempre quise ir a visitarte.

\- Entiendo abuela, no guardo ningún rencor.

\- Supe que hubo un accidente en el edificio. - Natsuki contuvo la respiración y permaneció seria ante mi aseveración. - ¿Qué fue de ti después del incendio?

\- Reito volvió a buscarme y me envió a Brasil.

\- ¿A Brasil? Has viajado mucho entonces.

\- Han sido muchos años abuela, no creo que tengamos tiempo de ponernos al corriente sobre ello. Es mejor que me preguntes lo que realmente quieres saber. - Natsuki me miró con esos ojos fríos, no demostraba ni tristeza ni alegría, estaba preparada mentalmente a este encuentro.

\- Mi Saeko... ¿Sufrió, Natsuki?

El accidente según los reportes de la policía, es que Miles iba con exceso de velocidad y se salió de la carretera en una curva, su cuerpo fue devorado por las llamas al incendiarse el automóvil, mientras que Saeko, quien no portaba el cinturón, salió disparada del coche por el frente del vehículo. Sólo Natsuki sobrevivió, nadie sabe cómo, pero yo... Siempre pensé...

\- Mamá era una madre muy cariñosa, una madre ejemplar que siempre quiso lo mejor para mí. - A pesar de que algo en su voz sonaba con emoción, su rostro seguía impávido. - Mamá murió feliz abuela, sólo eso debes saber.

Mis rodillas, todo mi viejo cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esto último, me imaginé a mi pequeña Saeko correteando justo frente a mí como cuando era una niña. Gritaba, reía; fue una niña muy feliz y yo la amaba tanto. Rompí en llanto, no pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo cayó sobre la hierba y traté de ahogar mis sollozos con las palmas de mis manos. Natsuki sólo me miró con frialdad, he ahí el ser más terrible del mundo, con el poder de quebrar la tierra con un puño, de volver agrias las tierras de Amaterasu con su propia sangre. Natsuki caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba y me ofreció un pañuelo.

\- Levántate abuela, no querrás que los demás te vean llorar. - Obedecí por puro orgullo, ella tenía razón, ni siquiera Yugo me ha visto derramar una sola lágrima, inclusive el día que Saeko murió, permanecí en silencio en mi habitación durante semanas. Llegué a odiarlo, fue culpa suya que mi Saeko no haya podido volver a casa privándome así, de disfrutar su presencia el tiempo que estuvo viva. -No guardes más rencor abuela. - Susurró Natsuki, mientras me levantaba con delicadeza. - Mamá de verdad te amaba, ella no se llevó ningún rencor en su corazón, no lo hagas tú tampoco.

\- Saeko era una mujer extraordinaria.

\- Sí abuela, por eso el abuelo William la amaba tanto.- Por eso y por...

\- Natsuki, qué tanto sabe Shizuru sobre ti.

\- Ahora sabe que somos primas, pero realmente no le he dicho mucho.

\- Prométeme que no te la llevarás contigo.

\- Aun si te prometo tal cosa, es inevitable, los otros Kruger ya saben de su existencia, harán hasta lo imposible por desaparecerla o protegerla, según sea el caso.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer para protegerla, pero nunca la lleves contigo. No quiero que sufra, que nadie le haga daño.

\- Su destino no es sufrir, pero te prometo que así será, si eso es lo que te place.

-¿Hablas en serio?

\- Por supuesto.

La sonrisa angelical puesta en el rostro de Natsuki sólo me decía una cosa, me estaba mintiendo descaradamente y yo le creía. Era su magia. Formidable. Pero esperaba, en el fondo, que algo de mi pequeña Saeko aún permaneciera en el corazón de Natsuki y si ella me escuchaba, entonces me obedecería. Saeko era una niña muy obediente y me quería mucho. Podía ver a Saeko a través de los ojos de Natsuki, lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice, ¿o será acaso que mis ojos me engañan?

\- Por favor abuela, dile a Shizuru que no podré seguir hospedándome con ustedes, estaré en algún hostal cercano y que cuando guste podremos vernos. Dile que no la dejaré volver sola a casa.

\- Intentaré darle tu recado.

\- ¿No tienes inconveniente en que Masashi se quede con ustedes verdad? Estaría más tranquila si alguien le vigila de cerca.

\- No seas tan controladora, no lo quiero en la casa.

\- De acuerdo abuela.

Natsuki se dio la media vuelta para dirigir sus pasos donde su guardián le esperaba, una vez juntos, se internaron en lo profundo del bosque y les seguí con la vista hasta que ya no pude verlos. Natsuki se veía como Saeko, hablaba con su misma voz e inclusive hubo un momento en el que pude ver a mi Saeko en sus ojos. Pero no era ella. Natsuki se movía como él, era la viva imagen de William Kruger, quien ni muerto, deja de molestar a los Fujino.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Natsuki, también a Shizuru, pues después de haber discutido acaloradamente con Hajime, partió de regreso a Tokio para nunca jamás volver a Amaterasu. El corazón se me partía en pedazos aunque mi rostro no demostraba ni señas de dolor, bien pudo Natsuki haberme heredado esa habilidad, ya que no demostró ni un solo dejo de dolor cuando me vio derrumbarme.

El pañuelo que me dio, tenía las iniciales de Saeko, a mi memoria viene el día cuando se lo regalé, fue en su cumpleaños número seis. Recuerdo que me pasé toda la semana bordando ese pañuelo especialmente para Saeko, mi pequeña me miraba con curiosidad desde la esquina de la habitación, mientras yo sentada en la mecedora, cosía con ternura aquellas palabras de amor que una madre le transmite a su hija. Ignoraba que conservara ese pañuelo entre sus pertenencias y que se lo obsequiara a su hija también. Me pregunto si, Natsuki habrá hecho todo el viaje hasta acá, aún sabiendo que eso significaba un trago amargo para todos, tan sólo para devolverme ese pañuelo. Nunca lo sabré, quiero pensar que sí. Quiero pensar que a pesar de que Natsuki es lo que es, hay algo de humanidad y de bondad dentro de ella.

\- Saeko...


	7. Chapter 7

__Kai! Kai! Kai! Yemayá olodo__

 _ _Kai! Kai! Kai! Iyá mi olodo__

 **7**

Cuando escuché de la voz de mi padre la verdad no le podía creer, Natsuki era en realidad hija de mi tía Saeko, la innombrable. El abuelo nunca mencionaba a su hija menor, el por qué era un misterio pero al ser yo muy pequeña no sentí curiosidad de conocer ese secreto y al ir creciendo le perdí total interés. Saeko era... ¿Cómo era la tía Saeko? Es imposible recordarla, nunca venía, recuerdo que mis padres mencionaban poco ese nombre y si lo hacían, era entre susurros. Recuerdo cosas como, "¿has oído que Saeko...?"

Nunca vi fotos suyas en la casa, Saeko nunca iba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nadie hablaba de ella? Ella murió después del abuelo, es algo que supe posterior a su muerte, fue mencionado entre susurros. Entre secretos... Me pregunto ahora, ¿cuántos secretos han tenido que guardar los Fujino, para no perder la compostura? Eso explicaría tantas cosas, tanta frialdad. Entonces tenía que saberlo, ¿no? Era lo más correcto, lo más propio, si mi padre había empezado a escupir improperios delante de mí a mi invitada, entonces era su deber explicarme por qué tanto odio.

Natsuki era mi prima, hija de Saeko, su hermana menor, aquella quien traicionó a la familia para casarse con el enemigo de los Fujino. Un hombre llamado Miles Kruger. Es la primera vez que escucho que nosotros teníamos enemigos. Entonces papá escuetamente confesó que un día hace muchos ayeres, el abuelo estuvo a punto de perder el rancho, lo hipotecó y lo iba a perder, entonces se asoció con un extranjero llamado William Kruger; el abuelo de Natsuki. Fue así como con su dinero al rancho, este pudo superar la mala racha y salir avante. Todo hubiera sido felicidad hasta que el abuelo se enteró que los abogados de William, habían puesto una cláusula en el contrato, donde si mi abuelo no pagaba antes del tiempo conferido; el rancho sería de los Kruger. Y así fue como perdimos el terreno. Pero si eso era verdad, ¿por qué no fuimos desalojados por el abuelo de Natsuki?

No tuve respuesta, pero me imagino que el matrimonio de la tía Saeko tuvo algo que ver y entonces me pregunto, si la tía recuperó el rancho, ¿por qué el odio a los Kruger todavía? Al hablar con papá me dio la impresión de que en realidad él mismo no sabía por qué odiaba a los Kruger, no tenía idea, pero lo que sí me confesó es que el rancho seguía siendo de nosotros. Veladamente, le dije a mi padre que su actitud no fue la más apropiada ante mi invitada, no me pareció que la haya echado a la calle de esa manera y ahora que sé que Natsuki era una Fujino también, me parece todavía más indignante su acción; el abuelo nunca hubiera aprobado esa conducta. Papá simplemente se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no conocía al abuelo.

Me puse triste, porque si eso era cierto, entonces viví un engaño durante toda mi niñez. Me despedí de todos y prometí comunicarme en cuanto volviera a Tokio, pues ya no tenía razón de seguir ahí, la idea era pasar en familia unos días de asueto pero si no aceptaban a Natsuki entonces no me quedaría con ellos. Mamá no dijo nada, no quiso oponerse a mi padre, la abuela no estaba cuando tomé mi decisión y mi hermana me deseó buen viaje. Cogí mis maletas y las subí a la camioneta, llamé por teléfono a Natsuki y nos fuimos en perfecto silencio.

\- ¿Tú sabías Natsuki? - Me decidí a preguntar después de media hora de camino, donde la susodicha sólo manejaba sin mirar hacia mí, una sola vez.

\- Siempre lo he sabido Shizuru, pero creo que ahora entiendes por qué no te dije la verdad.

\- Realmente no.

\- Te contaré una historia como yo la recuerdo, pero no la vayas a tomar a mal. - Asentí con la cabeza y Natsuki volvió los ojos a la carretera, resopló aire con la boca y continuó hablando. - Hace muchos años, cuando vivía con mis padres en Londres, mamá recibió una llamada de la abuela Maria informándonos que Yugo-san, había fallecido. - Natsuki hizo una pausa nuevamente, como pensando cómo abordar lo que me iba a decir o quizá simplemente trataba de recordar los hechos con claridad. - Mamá se puso muy triste, mi padre no pudo consolarle bien, mi abuelo William también había muerto recientemente y los dos se encontraban devastados; mamá me dijo que haríamos un viaje a Japón para dar el pésame a la familia, pues no pudo estar cuando mi abuelo enfermó de gravedad.

\- ¿Tu abuelo murió ese mismo año?

\- Sí, días antes que el tuyo.- No tenía idea. - Papá rentó un auto en Osaka e hicimos el viaje por carretera hasta Amaterasu, donde estaban velando a tu abuelo. - Calló, algo malo ocurrió. - Fuimos echados como animales por tu padre. - No lo dudo Natsuki, vi cómo te trató ahora. - Shizuru, mis padres estaban algo alterados al volver hacia Osaka...- Natsuki palideció, no dejaba de mirar al frente pero sus manos no se estaban quietas en el volante, por un segundo, tuve miedo de que perdiera el control de la camioneta. - Salimos de la carretera... Mis padres murieron en ese accidente... Yo quedé huérfana y nadie, ninguno de los Fujino estuvo conmigo en ese momento. No hubo hombro al qué apoyarse, alguien que dijera, "ven aquí, yo te cobijo".

Entonces recordé que Natsuki me había confesado que su familia no quiso hacerse cargo de ella y le metió a un internado, pero siempre pensé que cuando decía eso, se refería a los Kruger y no a los Fujino. ¡Oh sorpresa!

\- ¿Por qué los Kruger no te vinieron a buscar?

\- Porque mi abuelo antes de morir me nombró su heredera y realmente ellos querían que me pudra en Japón, aunque eso era imposible, mi albacea volvió por mí, pero decidió que lo mejor era que permaneciera en Japón pues corría más riesgo en Londres. Contactó a Midori y se encargó de que me recluyera en un internado en Hokkaido.

\- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

\- Mientras menos se supiera dónde estaba, era más seguro o eso dijo él.

\- ¿En qué parte de Hokkaido?

\- Fuuka, un lugar perdido en el tiempo.

\- ¿Mi familia supo en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? - Me temía la respuesta.

\- No, sólo la tía Midori lo sabía pero en realidad a nadie le importó lo que pasó conmigo después del accidente.

\- Eso suena muy feo Natsuki, es una acusación muy seria.

\- Esa es la verdad Shizuru.

Entonces me pasó por la mente que, si ese odio no hubiese existido, Natsuki sería mi familia, hubiera tenido una amiga en quién apoyarme a la muerte de mi hermano y abuelo, de hecho, pudimos conocernos en el funeral pero no se nos permitió ese acercamiento. "Pudimos ser amigas mucho antes", pensé. A lo que Natsuki respondió como si pudiera leerme la mente.

\- Sí.

A la mente me vinieron muchas más preguntas, muchas posibles respuestas y todavía más futuros probables... Una lluvia de ideas, voces que no se callaban, no podía concentrarme, me tomó un poco de tiempo asimilar todo lo que había escuchado y para cuando me animé a preguntarle a Natsuki más sobre el asunto, ella paró el motor y me indicó que era de comer. Con una media sonrisa me miró a los ojos y por un instante, algo dentro de mí latió con fuerza, tragué saliva, no entendía qué era...

\- Tú sabías quien yo era... - me animé a preguntar después de que ordenamos la comida.- ¿No es así?

\- Sí.

\- Pudiste esperar tus dieciocho años en cualquier parte de Japón pero elegiste Tokio, ¿por qué?

\- Porque obviamente tú me necesitabas. - Natsuki sonrió ampliamente, como si con eso resolviera todas mis dudas. En realidad no respondía nada pero por alguna extraña razón, esa respuesta fue suficiente para mí. El tema fue olvidado y nunca más tocado.

-0-

Para el mes de Junio, Tokio, se vuelve un mundo submarino porque el agua sobra aquí en la ciudad. Para algunos es la temporada más romántica del año, una, donde las parejas comparten los paraguas y se les ve juntos cruzando las calles acaramelados y toda esa basura colegial que tanto me gusta. Lo admito, no tengo pareja, ni paraguas, pero tampoco me pretendo mojar. He mandado a Natsuki a comprar cigarros, estoy estresada, enojada y no puedo salir a ningún lado; así que voluntariamente a fuerza, la susodicha se ha ido a la tienda por provisiones. Mientras mi peludo amigo y yo, gozamos de la bella y relampagueante tarde a través de la ventana de la sala, con el televisor encendido y cómodamente agazapados en el sofá.

Después de una hora me di cuenta que Natsuki había demorado demasiado en hacer las compras, empezaba a preocuparme, miré varias veces hacia la calle pero ella simplemente no se veía por ningún lado. Llamarle era inútil, su teléfono estaba en la mesa del comedor, aunque quizá no pudiese regresar por la lluvia, tal vez se detuvo bajo el techo de alguna casa, pues no llevó ni siquiera un impermeable. La lluvia cesó y cuando me disponía a salir a buscarle ella abrió la puerta, totalmente empapada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Bueno Shizuru, verás, cuando llueve las motos se averían y normal...

\- Normal... Anda a ducharte con agua caliente antes de que te enfermes idiota.

\- Ya.

Natsuki estaba empapada, aunque misteriosamente las cosas que trajo estaban secas. Heathcliff se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para acompañar a Natsuki, supongo que la relación de esos dos ha mejorado. Natsuki es alérgica a los gatos y Heathcliff es alérgico a Natsuki.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de irme a la universidad, pasé por el cuarto de Natsuki para despedirme como todas las mañanas; entonces noté que no me respondió y tuve un mal presentimiento. Me acerqué y le toqué la frente.

\- Tal y como lo pensé, estás ardiendo en calentura.

\- No te preocupes, debe ser un resfriado por la mojada de ayer, tú ve sin cuidado, cuando regreses seguro estaré mejor. - Para ser un resfriado no tienes otro síntoma, pensé...

\- Se me hace tarde, ¿estás segura que no quieres que me quede contigo?

\- Totalmente.

\- Está bien, te veré más luego, después de la universidad tengo una salida con mis amigos así que llegaré un poco después de mi horario habitual.

\- Tú tranquila, todo estará bien.

Pero no fue así, volví en la noche y Natsuki estaba peor, deliraba, me preocupé mucho. Era extraño realmente. Tenía una fiebre muy alta, pero entre susurros ella insistía en no llamar al médico, decía que no era necesario, era cuestión de tiempo. Decidí entonces montar guardias, le di algo para la fiebre y no funcionó, luego intenté con otro medicamento y tampoco. Sudaba, deliraba, hablaba en lenguas que no entendía. De no ser por la tremenda lluvia que había afuera hubiese salido a buscar un médico.

Traté de buscar por internet qué era lo que tenía, sí lo confieso, necesitaba ideas y no tenía ninguna de qué era lo que le pasaba. No era una gripe, no tenía ningún síntoma o signo que me hiciera pensar en ello, y sin embargo sus venas... Estaban todas hinchadas, parecía que iban a reventarle dentro del cuerpo, sus labios estaban casi azules, y su piel pálida, más pálida que de costumbre. No, eso no iba nada bien. Le cogí la mano, la que siempre cubría con aquel guante y aquel juzu en la mano izquierda; la cual apretaba las sábanas con fuerza indicando dolor.

Por un instante dudé en si quitarle el guante, se veía que le molestaba y casi lo hago, de no ser porque me fijé que Natsuki había despertado, su respiración se había normalizado y me miraba con unos ojos un tanto violentos. Una mirada felina que distaba mucho de su color esmeralda, sino más bien, ámbar. Ella se arremangó la manga de la camisa, permitiéndome ver sus cicatrices. Natsuki tenía el brazo quemado, eran heridas de segundo grado, al menos, hasta donde me permitió apreciar.

\- Te dije que tenía cicatrices Shizuru. - Incluso su voz es más gruesa que lo normal, como si fuera otra persona la que me hablara en este momento.

\- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

\- El internado ardió como el infierno. Literalmente hablando.

Aquella sonrisa angelical se tornó en algo macabro, Natsuki no era ella misma, eso era tan palpable como el olor a azufre que se respiró en la habitación. Le miré de nuevo a los ojos, estaban enrojecidos, el dolor era notorio aunque se esforzaba en intimidarme sin conseguirlo. Una gota de sudor le brotó de la frente, sus venas se saltaron y con el dedo índice le sequé el sudor mientras le acariciaba su hermoso cabello cobalto con el pulgar. Ella se estremeció entre mis manos, no me di cuenta en ese momento cuanto poder tenía sobre Natsuki, pero lo presentí.

\- Ve a dormir Natsuki. Mañana será otro día.

\- Shizuru...

\- Dime.

\- No permitiremos que te haga daño.

\- ¿Quién Natsuki?

\- _A bruxa de Pairós..._

Los ojos de Natsuki volvieron a la normalidad antes de caer en un profundo sueño y no volvió a quejarse ni emitir sonido alguno de sus labios; los cuales, recuperaron su color segundo a segundo. Al cabo de unos minutos su cuerpo recuperó su temperatura habitual, las venas que antes se encontraban hinchadas no estaban marcadas como antes. Heathcliff saltó a la cama y restregó su pelaje en mis ropas; entonces noté que las manchó de sangre.

\- ¿Estás herido amigo?

Heathcliff sólo me miró a los ojos, ronroneaba fuertemente pero no se le veía herido en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se echó sobre el regazo de Natsuki y le lamió la cara, ronroneó unos segundos más y luego se durmió junto con ella. Por más que busqué en su cuerpo señal alguna de alguna lesión no encontré nada. Heathcliff estaba intacto, pero en su rojizo pelaje, habían manchas de sangre que me supongo no eran de él.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Era noche de luna llena, como era de esperarse Natsuki no está aquí, ni tampoco Heathcliff; a estas alturas he llegado a acostumbrarme a sus excentricidades, hablo de los dos porque aunque nadie me cree, ese gato no es muy normal. A veces creo que él piensa que es un ser humano, lo sé por la forma en que me mira, la atención que presta cada vez que el teléfono suena, sobre todo si se trata de Sergey. Heathcliff detesta a Sergey y el gato, no pierde tiempo en demostrarle cuan irritante le es su presencia en la casa.

A propósito de Sergey, esta mañana me ha dado tremendo susto, delante de mis amigos en la universidad se le ha ocurrido decirme que quería una relación seria conmigo. Haruka estaba más que irritada cuando le dije que no. Pero bueno, ya le había explicado antes, que de momento no me era posible tener ninguna relación seria ni informal, de plano no quiero nada más que salir de vez en cuando y dejarlo en una bonita amistad. Sergey aceptó, pero no perdió el tiempo para invitarme a salir esta noche. Para asegurarme de que no lo estropee le he pedido ser yo quien decida el lugar a donde iríamos a cenar.

Y heme aquí esperando que me venga a buscar, se ha atrasado un poco, ¿no será que pretende plantarme como venganza por haberle roto su corazón? ¡Qué va! Ese tipo parece tener atole en las venas, dudo mucho que le haya tomado importancia alguna, se habrá ocupado en algo y nada más. Así que como el tiempo me sobraba y Natsuki no estaba, aproveché para entrar a su habitación, la cual como era de esperarse, estaba hecha un desastre. Me ocupé en levantar algunas revistas regadas en el piso, tirar la basura en su sitio y doblarle su ropa... ¿sucia, empezada, limpia? Me dio lo mismo, toda la tiré al cesto de ropa sucia que le obsequié hace un mes y que permanece vacío, puesto que la clasificación de Natsuki para vestir consiste en si apesta o no la ropa para volverla a utilizar.

Una vez que recogí la ropa, decidí escorar sus guías y libros, los cuales, regados en el suelo, llamaban a ser ordenados alfabéticamente y colocados en el librero que se encuentra en la esquina de su habitación. Encontré algunos mapas un tanto extraños, habían planos detallados del sistema de alcantarillado de Tokio, así como de Osaka; encontré algunos mapas de distintas ciudades de la Gran Bretaña. Habían dibujos de árboles, flores, frutos; todos me parecieron exóticos, un mapa de los ríos del Amazonas y algunos libros del candomblé.

Cuando terminé de escorar sus cosas en el librero, me tomé la libertad de revisar la única repisa ocupada de él, en ella, había una fotografía la cual hasta este momento no había visto nunca. Era una fotografía de un matrimonio joven con una niña muy pequeña, de alrededor de unos cinco años. Al mirar detenidamente a la mujer, pude ver un tremendo parecido con Natsuki, una mujer de cabellos cobaltos y hermosos ojos claros. El hombre era bien parecido, un joven gallardo de una piel blanca pálida como la de Natsuki, con unos ojos negros y redondos. La niña entonces, era ella, Natsuki. La imagen retrataba quizá la felicidad de la familia, al fondo un enorme castillo como de cuento adornaba todavía más el cuadro. Pensé que la fotografía tendría fecha al reverso pero no fue así, sólo decía... "mis amados padres". La calidad del retrato no era muy buena, parecía haberse maltratado con el tiempo, se veían los bordes chamuscados. Natsuki comentó que el internado donde creció había sufrido un incendio...

-0-

\- Has estado inusualmente callada.

\- Disculpa Sergey, sólo pensaba algunas cosas que han pululado en mi cabeza los últimos días.

\- ¿Te refieres a la discusión que tuviste con tus padres hace meses?

\- No, eso no es importante, ¿me decías?

\- Me gustaría anticiparme un poco e invitarte a la fiesta de Obon que se celebrará en mi casa en Agosto próximo.

\- Ara, qué formal.

\- Bueno, hay que tratarte con pinzas, a veces...

\- ¿Evento familiar? ¿Pedirás mi mano ante tus papás?

\- Oh no – Sonrió ante mi ocurrencia – Mis padres ni siquiera estarán presentes, sólo amigos cercanos.

\- Lo pensaré.

Y creo que lo pensé mucho, porque realmente no disfruté mi cita para nada, en realidad me la pasé pensando en la misteriosa vida de Natsuki. ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Por más que hurgué entre sus papeles no pude localizar alguna información, algún documento de identidad, algo oficial. Es como si deliberadamente no cargara con nada de ello. Si ya sé que es también una Fujino, ¿qué objeto tiene ocultar sus credenciales a estas alturas?

Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado, probablemente siendo como es, ni siquiera ande con esos documentos y sea alguien más quien lleve el control de esa información. Por ejemplo, la tía Midori, quien es su representante legal en Japón, lo cual tiene mucho sentido. Aún así, decidí hurgar entre sus pertenencias una vez más, aunque sin éxito. Así fue como llegué nuevamente a la fotografía de sus padres, entonces se me ocurrió sacar la foto del marco y eureka... Había un recorte de periódico en su interior.

 _ **"Incendio en el internado Fuuka Gakuen"**_

 _...Mueren cientos de niños atrapados en sus habitaciones..._

 _...al cuerpo del sacerdote Seishimaru Shonin se le encontró fuera del edificio, muerto presuntamente, por la caída al tratar de huir del incendio, saltando desde el techo._

Esta nota está marcada en un círculo, de hecho, creo que Natsuki conservó este recorte sólo por esa escueta nota. Supongo que esto corrobora el hecho de que Natsuki estuvo en ese lugar cuando se incendió o no conservaría tal recorte entre sus cosas, pero, ¿por qué guardarla detrás de la fotografía de sus padres? ¿Cuál será su relevancia, en la vida de Kruger Natsuki?

\- A veces me cuestiono, si no será más correcto preguntarle directamente a la susodicha en vez de andar especulando tanto.

\- Harías bien Shizuru.

\- Natsuki...

\- Volví.

\- Antes de lo esperado. ¿No te convertirás en hombre lobo y me comerás?

\- Ja, puedo comerte si gustas pero no lo creo. - ¿Qué dijo? - Ejem, bueno, como te decía, no soy un lobo, así que puedes usar los cubiertos de plata.

\- Muy graciosa, ¿dónde andabas?

\- No puedo salir del país todavía, pero estuve todo este tiempo en Tokio en una reunión con los subordinados de mi primo Nagi.

\- ¿Nagi? Creo que es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

\- Debe ser porque es persona non grata. ¿Te apetece salir ahora o con tu cita con Sergey te bastó por este día?

Esto es raro, es y no es Natsuki la persona que me está hablando o esa impresión es la que tengo. Se ve como ella, tiene sus ojos esmeralda con ese tono amarillento que sólo a veces se le ve, sin embargo habla con una especie de arrogancia que no es común en ella.

\- Sergey me ha invitado a una reunión en las festividades del Obon, ¿no te parece extraño?

\- Jo, más extraño me parece que hables con tanta casualidad de Sergey mientras hurgas entre mis pertenencias.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No es verdad.- Tenía razón, pero era un hábito el disculparme como parte de la etiqueta de buenas costumbres. - Esta es tu casa también Shizuru, puedes revisar lo que te plazca, aunque dudo que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas. Mis documentos los tiene Midori hasta el 15 de Agosto, después de eso, todo pasará bajo mi poder.

\- Entonces ese día naciste.

\- ¿Todo este orden por tan poca información? No quiero ni imaginar lo que harías por encontrar mi tesoro perdido.

\- ¿Tienes uno?

\- No. Pero ya que no quieres salir preferiría que dejaras las preguntas para mañana, ahora estoy cansada por no decir hastiada de mi familia.

\- Hasta mañana entonces.

La Natsuki esquiva se fue a dormir, quizá deba darle un nombre a esa personalidad. Kruger. Eso le sienta mejor, porque es como si estuviera hablando con una perfecta desconocida. No es como si Natsuki fuera mi íntima o nos contáramos todo, pero Kruger es un ente más frío y mucho más reservado, a pesar de ser mucho más extrovertido. Una contradicción, una más.

¿Pero alguien ha notado que me cambió el tema de una manera radical? Al menos ahora sé que nuestro acuerdo de convivencia termina el 15 de Agosto, su mayoría de edad. Quizá debí aceptar su invitación a salir y así enterarme de los pormenores de esa fecha en cuestión, aunque no me dio mucha confianza salir con Kruger. Prefiero que sea Natsuki quien me lo diga. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Tal vez...

\- Hola Heathcliff, bienvenido a casa.

 _-0-_

Los días pasaron y la fecha cercana a la partida de Natsuki llegó, si bien mi interés en su vida personal no mermó, mi ímpetu inicial por averiguar un poco más mágicamente desapareció. Éramos muy buenas amigas, no la clase de amiga que llevara a mis reuniones escolares, ni la amiga con la que podía salir de compras sin que dejara de bostezar. Sin embargo, teníamos nuestros momentos, sobre todo cuando hablábamos sobre la cultura de otros países, Natsuki quien decía haber crecido en Inglaterra me parecía bastante culta; aparte de que parecía conocer nuestras tradiciones, eso seguramente le venía de la herencia de la tía Saeko.

Para mí fue un descubrimiento total saber que sus aspiraciones eran terminar una carrera universitaria en derecho, para poder administrar debidamente los negocios familiares. Platicábamos mucho pero nunca profundizaba nada, en algún punto de nuestras pláticas, me contó que Nagi era su primo, quien reclamaba sus derechos de herencia por ser de un linaje más puro; la disputa continúa hasta la fecha y es por eso que siempre hay reuniones en el despacho de los Kruger para ultimar detalles sobre el acuerdo al que llegarán ambas partes.

\- ¿Te han comprometido con Nagi?

\- Aparentemente esa es la solución para mi familia sobre la disputa del legado.

\- ¿Cómo es él?

\- Como un grano purulento en el trasero.

\- ¿Te casarás con alguien así?

\- ¿Lo harías tú?

\- Yo te pregunté primero.

\- Ya te respondí, por supuesto que no, mi abuelo no aceptaría ese acuerdo de vivir aún.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No puedo casarme con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque amo a alguien.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Me miras como si eso no fuera posible Shizuru, sí, yo.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Tú quieres saber demasiado.

Realmente eso fue más impactante, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo con ella, le he visto salir con alguna persona o hablarse con alguien. Excepto la tía Midori y yo. Tal vez sólo me esté tomando el pelo, sobre todo porque Natsuki es Natsuki; no me la imagino enamorada ni mucho menos en una cita con algún chico que haga las cosas usuales que las parejas hacen. Porque le gustan los chicos, ¿no? Tampoco hablamos sobre ese tema nunca, somos amigas pero nunca hablamos de quien nos gusta o quien nos llama la atención. De la nada me vino a la mente un nombre del pasado de ella.

\- Seishimaru.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Fue tu mentor, ¿no?

\- Oh sí, una persona muy amable y muy talentosa también. Demasiado correcto si me preguntas. - Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como si recordara un pasado cálido y lindo.

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- Calvo; ja, ja, ja. - Se rió con inmensa naturalidad. - Amable, estricto, con muchas habilidades artísticas y un tanto borracho.

\- ¿Le querías?

\- Sí, era como un padre para mí o quizá un hermano mayor, no era tan viejo cuando murió...

\- ¿Cómo murió?

Natsuki me miró a los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad, nunca supe si el recuerdo de su muerte fue tan doloroso que la mantuvo absorta en su propio mundo o era el simple de hecho de pensar si contarme o no, esa parte de su pasado.

\- Murió en el incendio, junto con los demás.

Y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado, ahí, en el parque donde estábamos plácidamente sentadas; en aquel pueblito fuera de Tokio al que solíamos acudir cuando el fastidio de vivir en la ciudad nos albergaba, se nos apareció una mujer de cabellera oscura y larga, de ojos grises y tez morena. Al verla Natsuki se incorporó como un resorte y se paró frente a mí.

\- Tú, se supone que no deberías estar aquí.- Cuestionó Natsuki entre dientes.

\- Bueno, no eres la única que acostumbra romper las reglas de vez en cuando. - Respondió la joven quien me miraba de reojo sin ocultar su disgusto. - Vaya, así que esta es la famosa Shizuru.

\- Que no te metas con Shizuru.

\- Apuesto a que Natsuki no te ha hablado de mí. - ¿Qué demonios es esto? - Me presentaré debidamente, de acuerdo a las costumbres de este país. Yo soy _a bruxa de Pairós_.- Con el ceño fruncido, Natsuki expresó su disgusto ante tan inoportuna mujer.

\- Vete, estás rompiendo el acuerdo familiar, si das una paso más no responderé ante lo que ocurra.

\- Tenía que verla Natsuki, no importa lo que Nagi haya dicho, tenía que conocer a la persona que me robó tu corazón. - Sus ojos se clavaron en mí aún con Natsuki ocultándome de su fría mirada. - ¿Nunca te contó sobre nosotras?

\- No hubo un nosotras. - Respondió Natsuki con rapidez. - Tú fuiste un fatal accidente, te lo dije en su momento, no fue mi intención...

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Natsuki! - ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? - ¡Tú interveniste en mi vida y ahora no puedes salir de ella como si nada! - ¿De qué están hablando?

\- Por favor, vete. - Susurró Natsuki mientras comenzaba a quitarse su guante y el rosario, dejando ver a la luz del día sus cicatrices. -No quiero problemas con tu amo.

\- ¿Te atreverías a hacerme más daño del que ya hiciste? ¿Kruger?

\- Toca a Shizuru y lo verás.

El cielo se nubló de la nada, mientras que un viento turbulento comenzó a soplar, aquella mujer, empezó a cantar en lenguas, su cuerpo se movía en una danza desconocida ante mis ojos. Por ella, el clima se hacía cada vez más denso, hasta que Natsuki alzó la mano que siempre estaba oculta bajo el guante y ocurrió que su palma se abrió, sangró incluso, su cuerpo se calentó y ardió en un fuego místico que la envolvía. Por vez primera pude ver sus ojos los cuales eran oblicuos, felinos, amarillos... Una mirada que de inocente no tenía nada... Una que no volví a ver desde ese día. Porque Natsuki no volvió conmigo a casa, cuando desperté estaba en mi recámara y todas sus cosas habían desaparecido.

 _-0-_

Nunca entendí lo que ese día ocurrió, cada día que pasa mi memoria se borra un poco más. Le pregunté a mi tía si sabía de Natsuki y ella me dijo que se había mudado por causas de fuerza mayor. Pero más información no obtuve de su parte. Regresé al pueblito en busca de alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero nada, simplemente no había huella alguna de lo que pasó esa vez. Heathcliff desapareció también, nunca más lo volví a ver, la vida como la venía llevando cambió mucho para mí. Me sentía triste, sola, algo dentro de mí, algo que no comprendía aún se había manifestado en mi interior, no comprendía por qué, me sentí dolida. Abandonada... No había una carta, una llamada, una nota; nada. Y mi corazón, se sentía como si estuviera roto.

Los días pasaron y el Obon se aproximó, coincidiendo casualmente con la víspera del cumpleaños de Natsuki, quien en estos momentos estará haciendo las maletas para viajar a su hogar. -"¿Te irás sin despedirte de mí?"- En un esfuerzo por pasar la página, acudí a la fiesta de Sergey, la cual como él indicó fue privada y para amigos... Fui con Haruka para no sentirme sola, llevaba un kimono de verano, ya que Sergey dijo que sería en una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí donde haríamos un daimoji para celebrar el final de las fiestas, junto con sus amigos.

Festejar, bailar, no era algo que me apeteciera; pero sí era algo que necesitaba para olvidar a Natsuki.

\- Bienvenida Shizuru, por un momento pensé que no vendrías.- Nos recibió Sergey con un kimono un tanto formal, tomando en cuenta que la ocasión era menos ceremonial

\- Ya somos dos. - Dije mientras aceptaba el té verde que me ofreció como bienvenida.

\- Harucha-chan, qué bueno verte, justamente hay alguien aquí que ha estado preguntando por ti desde hace rato.

\- ¿Quien? - Sergey tosió estrepitosamente para obligar a Haruka a poner a caminar al ratón de su cerebro para que este girara la rueda. - ¡Ah, sí! Fujino, te dejo, me habla la mosca...

\- Chau Harucha-chan. - Sonrió Sergey mientras se despedía de su prima y me tomaba del brazo para dirigirnos a la terraza de la casa. - Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Shizuru.

\- A mí también Sergey.

\- Últimamente no has sido la misma.

\- Estoy en exámenes, ya sabes.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

El clima era cálido, como cada verano en Tokio, a pesar de eso, una brisa ligera comenzó a soplar para llevar en su tibio céfiro el sonido de los tambores de la danza Bon Odori que se celebraba justo en las afueras de la casa. Sergey y yo contemplamos las danzas mientras los invitados se divertían moviéndose dentro del círculo con divertidas máscaras. Niños y adultos por igual, jugueteaban en el pequeño matsuri montado por Sergey, por un momento me vi ahí de pie junto con ellos, bailando al unísono al ritmo del sutil taiko. -"Si Natsuki pudiera ver esto..."- En eso estaba cuando un joven enmascarado, de yukata gris se apareció ante nosotros, nos invitó a encender la fogata del daimonji.

\- ¿Vienes? - Me preguntó Sergey con una sonrisa. - Este año la fogata será más especial que nunca y mucho me gustaría que la miraras conmigo.

\- Bueno. - Respondí por inercia, al menos no me pidió bailar con él que era algo que no apetecía hacer realmente. Ayudar a encender el fuego en el jardín me pareció más interesante de momento. - ¿Buscamos a Suzushiro?

\- Oh, no. Ella lo verá como todos los demás, este espectáculo es uno que reservé especialmente para nosotros Shizuru. - Sergey sonrió y me volvió a tomar del brazo.- Por aquí.

Entramos hacia la casa nuevamente, de repente, comencé a sentirme mareada así que dejé que mi peso se recargara en su cuerpo, lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado es, "Shizuru, ¿te encuentras bien?", para finalmente perder por completo el sentido.


	9. Chapter 9

_Quiero relatar esta historia de la manera en que inició:_

 **9**

Mi nombre es Natsuki, soy la heredera de una de las familias más antiguas del Reino Unido, aunque de ella no se sepa nada. Los Kruger. Ellos, se dice, han servido a la monarquía británica desde tiempos ancestrales. Su origen es probablemente celta, aunque realmente de eso no tengo mucho conocimiento, pues he vivido a la sombra de la familia desde mi alumbramiento. Mi padre era un hombre bueno, un hombre trabajador; a pesar de ser hijo bastardo de mi abuelo William, él se encargó de criarlo cuando mi abuela murió víctima de una enfermedad incurable cuando mi padre era muy pequeño.

No eran muy unidos, el abuelo William no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre dulce como lo era mi padre, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no estuviera pendiente de su único hijo. Sí, mi abuelo no tuvo otro hijo más que mi padre...

Un día, mi progenitor viajó a Japón y conoció a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa, mi madre, Saeko. Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero ambos murieron en un accidente fatal cuando íbamos de regreso a la ciudad de Tokio, cuando yo aún era muy niña. Un accidente que no fue tan accidente... Les explicaré con detalle.

Los Kruger están convencidos de que nuestro linaje es demoníaco, cuando hablo de demoníaco es en el sentido divino de la palabra demonio, _daimon_ , genio. Los Kruger saben que hay un daimon dormido en la sangre de la familia. ¿Concede deseos? Sólo uno, el poder de dominar al resto de los Kruger, que somos muchísimos y el poder también de seguir dominando al mundo bajo las sombras. El daimon lo sabe todo, lo puede todo; por eso es ampliamente preciado. Todos lo desean pero sólo uno puede poseer al daimon original, al que le dio la fama y poder a los Kruger.

 _Ese es el secreto de la familia._

Mi abuelo William heredó el daimon original de su padre, y su padre, de su padre; así hasta seguir la línea hacia "el primer Kruger". Sólo un Kruger de sangre pura y descendiente de la línea sucesoria original, puede heredar la simiente del daimon. Miles Kruger, mi padre, era hijo bastardo; razón por la que él no podía ser el sucesor de mi abuelo, el heredero. Mi abuelo tenía un hermano menor, quien a su vez tenía un hijo legítimo, uno de sangre pura. Ese es Nagi. Nagi debe ser tal vez unos años mayor que yo y estaba convencido de que él sería el siguiente en heredar la simiente original. No sucedió asi. Mi abuelo me eligió a mí sin consultarle a nadie si eso era correcto o tan siquiera posible.

¿Cómo sucedió esta calamidad? Muy simple, mi abuelo murió y mis padres acudieron a la ceremonia fúnebre que se dio en el castillo de los Kruger. El solitario castillo Kruger... Ese sitio donde viví desde mi alumbramiento hasta la muerte de mis padres. Era mi hogar. Mis padres no sospechaban que no era una ceremonia de duelo normal, sino todo lo contrario. Los Kruger le llamaban "luna negra", pues era un rito para elegir al sucesor siguiente el cual debía estar presente entre todos los invitados. El encargado de informarle al heredero de este " _evangelio_ " y transmitirle la simiente, era el guardián de los bienes espirituales de los Kruger. Sí, Mai Tokiha. Ella fue la mano que ejecutó las órdenes de mi abuelo a su muerte. Fui engañada, eso es todo lo que puedo decir a mi favor, era una niña pequeña y no sabía qué era lo que ocurriría, pero acepté la simiente por desconocimiento y el daimon era en realidad...

 _Una criatura hambrienta de sangre._

-0-

\- Hola, Shizuru-ojousama.

\- ¿Quién habla? - Una voz se escuchó de fondo, cuando abrí los ojos, un hombre de hermosa sonrisa me extendió la mano para levantarme del piso donde me encontraba. - ¿Quién eres?

\- No nos conocemos Shizuru-ojousama, pero has leído sobre mí, mi nombre es Seishimaru.

\- ¿Seishimaru? - Un hombre de kasaya negra me miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura, esa mirada la he visto antes. - ¿Estoy muerta? - el hombre rio, con la misma sonrisa infantil de Natsuki, estoy segura.

\- Eres muy graciosa Shizuru-ojousama, no, me temo que no hemos recorrido la rueda del samsara.

\- Tú estás muerto.

\- Mi cuerpo lo está, pero mi espíritu está atrapado voluntariamente y creo que a estas alturas sabes dónde me puedes encontrar.

\- No – me incorporé abruptamente. - No comprendo nada.

\- Ah mi niña, me temo que sí. Porque has visto mi alma en los ojos de Natsuki muchas veces, mi risa es su risa, mis ojos son los suyos...

\- ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es este el Yomi?

Seishimaru sólo sonrió, sin confirmar o refutar mi pregunta. De pie, el hombre era un sujeto atlético, alto, educado. Sonreía viendo a la nada como cavilando si responder mis preguntas o hacerlas todavía más confusas.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - Insistí en tener algo de información.

\- Ah, Natsuki-chan – suspiró – Se encuentra en este preciso instante haciendo una hermosa fogata con tus captores, ojou.

\- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? ¿Por qué rayos me llamas ojousama?, deja de hacerlo por favor.

\- Lo siento mucho Shizuru-sama, no puedo tratarte de una manera menos respetuosa. Pero puedo responder a tu pregunta inicial. Este no es el infierno, digamos que es una dimensión donde tu alma descansa para que no puedas ver lo que ocurre en el tiempo real.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- Tu amigo Sergey es un brujo menor, un amateur, quiso hacer algún tipo de rito contigo pero Natsuki-chan se está encargando de él. - sonrió de manera siniestra – No creo que lo volvamos a ver nunca más por estos lares.

\- ¿Quiso matarme?

\- Oh, no sabe con quién se metió, te lo aseguro.

\- Pero Natsuki...

\- Ella está bien, no debes preocuparte por Natsuki-chan, Shizuru-sama.

\- Por qué me llamas de esa manera. ¿Por qué estamos en esta dimensión hablando tonterías tú y yo, en vez de ayudarle a Natsuki?

\- Si quieres una explicación romántica es porque eres la persona más cercana al corazón de Natsuki y soy yo, quien custodia ese corazón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Otra razón sería porque lo estás imaginando todo y tienes una mente muy bizarra.

El monje echó a reír, y un viento comenzó a soplar sobre nosotros, era algo extraño, sobre todo por el mundo en donde nos encontrábamos, pues en el cielo, se observaba la rueda del samsara como la describe la doctrina budista. ¿Era este lugar realmente producto de mi imaginación o simplemente era una ilusión creada por alguien más?

\- Ojou, ¿amas a Natsuki-chan?

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- No, responde.

\- No sólo es el hecho primario de que somos mujeres, sino que también somos primas y, y...

\- Entiendo. - ¿eso es todo? - Ella sí te ama a ti.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me dirás ahora que no lo has notado.

\- ¿Cómo saberlo? Ella es tan extraña, tan misteriosa... Realmente no sé nada sobre su vida, ni siquiera la conozco bien y nunca ha mostrado interés alguno no diré por mí, sino por nadie, por nada.

\- Natsuki-chan me habló de ti en el internado, causaste una tremenda impresión en su mundo infantil. Ustedes se conocieron en el funeral de tu abuelo, pero has debido olvidarlo.

\- No lo recuerdo...

Y entonces el mundo se oscureció, y me vi caminando en aquel lugar de mis recuerdos, en la propiedad de los Fujino; Amaterasu, en toda su magnificencia, en toda su gloria; tal como la recordaba. Estaba viviendo nuevamente aquel fatídico día del funeral, después de que mi abuelo murió y no pude ni me atreví siquiera a acercarme a su féretro para despedirme por última vez. Lejos de eso, eché a correr hacia fuera de la casa con las lágrimas aguantadas en los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que morirse?

\- La muerte es parte de la vida también.

\- ¿Cómo?

Entonces la vi, una niña se mecía en el columpio donde mi gemelo y yo solíamos jugar, hasta antes de que se enfermara todavía más. La niña, se mecía con indiferencia hacia lo que ocurría en el interior de la casa. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tela fina y los cabellos cortos y cobaltos.

\- Mi abuelo murió también hace un mes, mi papá aún está triste, pero lo disimula todo el tiempo, creo que no quiere que lo vea llorar. - Tú eres... - Hola, mi nombre es Natsuki.

\- Yo soy...

Pero no me pude presentar, ni siquiera pudimos seguir hablando, las voces de los adultos se oían muy, muy fuertes; peleaban, pero donde estábamos no se alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían. Entonces un hombre joven, de cabellos negros, salió abruptamente de la casa, arrastrando de la mano a una mujer de cabellos cobaltos. Detrás de ellos, mi padre gritaba como energúmeno, mascullando improperios y vituperios como nunca le había escuchado antes.

\- ¡Natsuki, vámonos! - Gritó el hombre de cabellos negros.

\- Creo que debo irme Shizuru, me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

\- Pero yo nunca te dije mi nombre...

\- No era necesario – apareció a mis espaldas el monje – Ella ya sabía de ti. Siempre has sido tú.

\- De qué estás hablando hombre que no comprendo nada.

\- Ahh, pero yo lo entiendo todo. No te preocupes ojou, con el tiempo lo sabrás tú también.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo saber?

\- Que tu destino es convertirte en una Kruger, quizá la más poderosa de todos. - El monje se rascó la barbilla y se mantuvo en silencio, luego me miró y continuó su extraña letanía. - ¿Has visto a Kruger, no es así? Así le has llamado.

\- ¿Kruger? ¿Hablas de la Natsuki rara?

\- Sí. ¿Comprendes por qué luce tan diferente en las noches de luna llena?

\- Porque está demente. Habla claro, empiezo a fastidiarme.

\- Después del funeral de tu abuelo, la simiente dormida en el cuerpo de la joven Natsuki, despertó. Saber si fue la impresión de ver a sus padres disgustados al ser expulsados de Amaterasu, saber si fue simplemente el día elegido por el daimon. - El escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora pude ver un auto incendiado y a una Natsuki con aquel bello vestido que llevaba en el funeral, roído y quemado, su expresión era tan triste, abrazaba a su madre y trataba de animarla para que despertara.

\- Esto es...

\- Sí, el día en que los padres de Natsuki murieron, fue el mismo día en que la conociste.

\- Es por eso que se quedó atrapada en Japón...

\- Digamos que sí, para no entrar en detalles. Esa noche, ojou, era luna llena. La entidad que tú conoces como Kruger, despertó y exigió lo que le correspondía por derecho, lo que siempre ha tomado de cada heredero. Sangre.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que los padres de Natsuki no murieron por el accidente?

\- Algo así. Murieron sacrificando sus vidas, el daimon se alimenta de las almas, aunque absorbió por completo la personalidad de Miles, el padre de Natsuki-chan; lo que lo hace más atractivo a la vista y la razón por la que nunca se encontró su cuerpo.

\- Esto es una locura, no es verdad.

\- El día que yo morí, ojou...

Ahora el escenario era el internado donde creció Natsuki, ardía en llamas, los niños corrían despavoridos, estaban encerrados. Natsuki deambulaba por los pasillos viéndolo todo con una mirada fría, felina, ámbar... Con los cabellos cobaltos largos hasta la cintura, quemados probablemente por el fuego y su pecho... Su pecho sangraba, se agarraba con dolor la herida pero su expresión era la misma. Imperturbable.

\- ¿Sabes quién inició ese incendio?

\- No quiero saber...

\- Lo sabes, fue Natsuki.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que una pequeña tuvo la maldad suficiente para matar tanta gente inocente?

\- Muertes circunstanciales, pero sí, de no haberle clavado la daga en el pecho, Natsuki pudo haber hecho eso y más.

\- ¡Pamplinas!

\- No te pido que creas todo lo que has visto, de hecho, no vas a tener memoria de todo esto cuando despiertes de este sueño, ojou. - El monje se acercó lentamente a mí y asentó su mano sobre mi hombro. - El sello en el pecho de Natsuki, no debe romperse por ningún motivo. - Entonces se sentó frente mí en posición seiza, para finalmente postrarse y suplicar con voz quebrada lo siguiente. - Nunca rompas el sello de Adonai, aléjate del corazón de Natsuki-chan; por favor. Natsuki ha sufrido mucho, pero no es nada, con lo que vendrá en el futuro.

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo monje?

\- Si tú te conviertes en una Kruger, ella morirá. Nunca lo olvides... No debes dejarle amarte...

-0-

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron y me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama, mientras que sentada en la mecedora de la esquina del cuarto; Natsuki me miraba con curiosidad. Cuando finalmente pude recuperar todos mis sentidos, un dolor de cabeza me fastidió la visión, tan sólo pude mirar por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de Natsuki, la cual se veía con marcas de quemaduras y con el brazo izquierdo herido.

\- No te muevas Shizuru, aún estás entumida por la droga que Sergey te administró.

\- Mi cabeza, qué demonios pasó.

\- Aparentemente tu amigo Sergey, te ha drogado e intentó violarte...

\- ¿Sergey? ¿Qué ha ocurrido, por qué estoy aquí entonces?

\- Hubo un accidente en el mitsuri... Un incendio o algo...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí...

Entonces aunque escuchaba la voz de Natsuki un zumbido ensordecedor me fastidiaba los oídos, haciéndome perder levemente el equilibrio, y eso, que me encontraba sentada en mi cama. Oía la voz de Natsuki, pero algo me decía que eran mentiras, incluso su mirada era nerviosa y vacilante. El zumbido disminuía sólo para permitirme ver claramente su silueta, su cuerpo herido y su rostro chamuscado.

\- Basta Natsuki, deja de mentirme.

\- Shizuru...

\- Quiero que te des un baño de agua tibia, te lo prepararé, ve por ropas limpias mientras tanto.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros Natsuki, la verdad, empezando desde el día en que aquella mujer se apareció ante nosotras y terminando con lo que ocurrió hoy.

\- ¿Pero es que acaso puedes recordarla?

\- Perfectamente Natsuki, perfectamente.

Natsuki exhaló un suspiro y me miró sonriendo, entonces pude ver por vez primera algo en sus ojos que no había notado antes; aquello que Seishimaru me confesó en mi sueño. Era amor. Disfrazado con inocencia, pero amor al fin. Sus ojos eran de un verde tan hermoso que me confundía tan sólo mirarlos, pero esta vez no me dejaría engañar. Después de todo, tenía la mitad de la verdad en mi cabeza, sólo necesitaba el resto de la historia para entender lo que he estado viviendo todos estos meses.

Una vez que preparé su baño, ella entró a mi bañera y procedió a obedecer mis instrucciones, las cuales fueron muy precisas. Lavar bien las heridas para que al salir, se las desinfectara con el botiquín que ahora yacía entre mis manos. Nada complicado, un poco de alcohol, yodo, agua oxigenada y algunas banditas. Era una vergüenza para una futura doctora tener este equipo tan simple para curar, pero sabía que sería suficiente, pues no parecía haber algún corte profundo o quemadura grave en la piel de mi rescatadora.

\- Sergey me trató de violar, por favor, a ese tipo nunca le interesé como mujer.

\- Vaya, yo siempre pensé que sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Veo más deseo en tus ojos que en los de él. - Sí, dije eso con pleno conocimiento de que Natsuki se ruborizaría al escucharlo y por vez primera, pude distinguir esa reacción de su parte. - ¿Quién era ella? - Sé que es estúpido preguntar más por una mujer que por quien quiso matarme, pero bueno, soy una chica...

\- Vanessa...

\- Te escucho.

\- Ouch, eso arde. - Protestó, pero al no escuchar nada de mi parte prosiguió con su intento de relato. - La conocí en Brasil... ¡Ouch Shizuru eso duele mucho!

\- ¿Qué no se supone no podías salir de Japón, mentirosa?

\- Reito me escondió durante un largo tiempo después de que escapé del internado.

\- ¿Reito?

\- Digamos que es el abogado familiar, el jefe de Midori... ¡Ouch!

\- Así que estuviste en Brasil, qué más.

\- En la amazonía para ser más precisos. Hice una estancia de varios años en Pairós, un poblado que ya no existe más, de ahí conocí a Vanessa

\- ¿Cómo la conociste?

\- Se iba a ahogar en el río y la rescaté.

\- Vaya que caballerosa eres... - Natsuki masculló algo como que, no fue su intención hacerlo mientras su ceño estaba fruncido así que volví a usar el yodo en su brazo para presionar a que continúe con su relato.

\- Desde entonces me persigue obsesivamente, como una atracción fatal...

\- ¿No habrás hecho algo que le haga pensar que le correspondías? - ¿Han visto el meme de la novia celosa? Mi rostro debe verse muy parecido, pero con una sonrisa más retorcida aún.

\- No Shizuru. - Me quitó el algodón – Creo que está bien desinfectada esa herida.

\- Quítate la camisa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con lo mentirosa que eres debo revisarte bien para asegurarme de que no tengas más heridas.

\- No digas que no fuiste advertida, no vas a encontrar una bonita visión.

Con el torso desnudo, sin ropa que cubriera su blanca piel, finalmente pude ver lo que escondía siempre bajo esas ropas de invierno. Todo su cuerpo estaba quemado, marcado de heridas entre quemaduras y cortes, tal vez. Su pecho tenía una incisión vertical bastante burda, aparte de todo creo que la piel de Natsuki producía queloide, ya que su cicatrización no parecía normal.

El sueño del internado se hizo vívido para mí en ese momento, la imagen de una joven Natsuki deambulando por los pasillos del internado con un uniforme escolar abrasado por el fuego y con la herida sangrante en el pecho. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, sus miradas son muy distintas, Natsuki ahora me miraba con temor y no con el odio de mi sueño.

\- Ella, ¿vino a por ti?

\- No. - Natsuki me miró con extrañeza, quizá esperaba un comentario sobre su malogrado cuerpo del cual no obtuvo alguno. - Ella vino a matarte a ti.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Porque eres especial para mí. Eres la razón por la que estoy en Japón en estos momentos.

\- ¿Pusiste en peligro mi vida sólo porque querías verme de nuevo?

\- Bueno, en mi mente las cosas no terminaban así...

\- ¿Y cómo terminaban Natsuki?

Natsuki calló y las palabras del monje resonaron en mi cerebro con claridad. No debes dejarle amarte, dijo él. ¿Pero es que acaso podría? ¿Realmente siento algo por ella?

\- Debo irme ya Shizuru, sólo me quedé porque sabía que Sergey intentaría hacer algo estúpido mientras yo no estuviera a tu lado.

\- ¿Te gusto? - Natsuki abrió sus ojos como platos, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa y es que hoy me he dedicado a sorprenderla. Ahora sé casi todos sus secretos, pero este me sigue calando fuertemente. - ¿Volviste a Japón, porque querías volver a verme y te enamoraste en el proceso de mí?

\- No Shizuru. - Me miró con seriedad. - Volví a Japón porque quería volver a verte pero yo... - Se ruborizó de nuevo. - Siempre... - Sus puños apretaron fuertemente las sábanas, dejando ver en su mano izquierda una quemadura en forma de cruz que más pareciera haber sido hecha con algún objeto, que por causa del incendio en el internado. - Shizuru yo...

\- ¿Has venido por esto?

Puse un dedo en sus labios para evitarle seguir musitando palabras que obviamente no se atrevía a pronunciar, evitándole así el incómodo momento en que le había puesto. Me miraba con tanta afección que me parecía imposible estar ante la misma persona con la que he vivido todos estos meses. ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? ¿O es que cuando miraba sus ojos, tan sólo veía mi reflejo en ellos? Era tan obvio, tan claro, tan increíble.

Ahora era yo quien emitía un suspiro, cerré los ojos, mientras deslizaba mi dedo de los labios de Natsuki, hasta su barbilla, para finalmente depositarlo en su pecho, donde la herida residía fresca y lacerante. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que tan sólo con la yema de mi dedo podía tocarlo. Volví a mirar sus labios, eran delgados y rosados, con un corte a un costado producto de su encuentro con Sergey. Me concentré en ellos y besé el corte, notando que Natsuki había dejado de respirar, su cuerpo se paralizó de la impresión, por un momento pensé que me rechazaría, pero. ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Shizuru...

\- Si mi padre no hubiera corrido a los tuyos, seguramente hubiésemos sido muy cercanas. No sólo, eso, probablemente tus padres aún vivirían...

\- Pero si eso hubiera ocurrido, yo sería incapaz de protegerte Shizuru.

Sonreí ampliamente, en realidad estaba destinado que nos conociéramos en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Y aunque en esta ocasión, ha sido ella quien forzó las líneas del destino al venir hasta aquí, en el fondo yo sabía que nos volveríamos a ver, tarde o temprano. Algo dentro de mí se conmovió al verla, al estar a su lado, algo mágico. Pero no era amor. Sólo sabía que esto estaba bien, o al menos así lo sentí.

\- Debes tener frío, ven, acércate.

Natsuki correspondió a mi abrazo, acomodó su rostro en la base de mi cuello mientras yo peinaba sus cabellos cobaltos con mis dedos, eran tan suaves, acaricié su nuca y aspiré el olor de su piel. Su aroma era una mezcla entre el vapor del humo con el verde bosque, como Amaterasu, mi hogar. Cogí mi sábana y cubrí nuestros cuerpos con ella, no quería que Natsuki se resfriara al estar desnuda y descubierta; nos mantuvimos en esa posición por más tiempo de lo que hubiese sido considerado normal para dos amigas. Era simplemente demasiado íntimo ese momento.

Me dejé perder en ese abrazo, con el calor del cuerpo de Natsuki, hasta que ella decidió romperlo para mirarme a los ojos, los cuales no podía dejar de mirar; hasta que ella besó mis labios. Un beso tímido, suave, húmedo... Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por esa sensación, por ese hechizo; uno del que no pude salir sino hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando descubrí que yacía en mi cama, desnuda y sola.

Obviamente, Natsuki ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Finalmente partió a su hogar, dejándome sola aquí y sin despedirse, como ya me esperaba. La única prueba de que ella estuvo aquí es que sus ropas aún estaban en el suelo. ¿Habrá salido desnuda? Tampoco me interesa. Ese día, con su partida, la mitad de mi alma se fue con ella y aunque esperé pacientemente su regreso, no la volví a ver en Tokio, nunca más...

* * *

 **N/A:** _Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado! Gracias por leer a las que siguieron esta historia, hasta entonces..._


End file.
